


Finding you as I found myself

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, At least at the start, Between consenting 17 y/o, Consensual Underage Sex, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Presentation, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Underage Drinking, Unpresented Katsuki Yuuri, Unpresented Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Hi!” a chipper voice said beside him, and Yuuri looked up in surprise, finding a taller boy standing by his side. He had long silver hair that cascaded down his shoulders, looking almost surreal in its color and smoothness. The boy’s blue eyes sparkled as they locked gazes, and his smile was breathtakingly sweet. Yuuri was pretty sure he had never seen someone so pretty in his entire life.“I- Hi,” Yuuri stuttered, and the boy shuffled in place, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.“Can I sit here?” he asked, motioning to the empty chair on Yuuri’s right. Yuuri swallowed, but nodded.___________________________A High School omegaverse AU - where everyone presents somewhere between the ages of 16-18, leading to the school's biggest gossip being about who has presented, and as what. Yuuri crushes hard on his friend Victor - unsure if his emotions will ever be reciprocated - and if his presentation will affect that.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, other background pairings - Relationship
Comments: 188
Kudos: 334
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will update weekly. 
> 
> Beta read by the amazing [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) <3\. 
> 
> This is based on the swedish school system, and here’s what you need to know:  
> \- You attend high school for three years, from August the year you turn 16 to June the year you turn 19.  
> You choose a program that you attend, and then you go to that program with a class, and take almost all of the courses with them. The some of the most common programs are:  
> Social science, Nature science, Technical science, Economics, Electrician, Care (where you become an orderly)
> 
> There are also programs that are semi common, that aren't standard but exist in many high schools. Aesthetics, which the characters in this story will be attending, is one of them. If a student wants to attend one of these, they might have to commute, or move to that city.  
> \- There are no school teams in Sweden, all sports activities are done on a hobby basis after school. There are a few sports programs, but they are rare and are only for the most common swedish sports.  
> \- The legal drinking age is 18  
> \- The legal age to get a driver's licence for a car is 18  
> \- The legal age of consent is 15  
> This fic will contain sexual content between persons under 18. The average age in the world for consent is 16, and therefore I don't consider them 'underage' even if I have tagged the story as such since AO3 has that in their guidelines. I've grown up in a country where the age of consent between mutuals are 15 -- so for me -- sex when you're a teenager is nothing uncommon, but if it is something you have trouble with, please know it will happen between consentual 17 year olds in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Hugs  
> Lina

Yuuri was nervous, and excited, and anxious, but he tried to push it down as far as he could. He didn’t want it to seep into his scent. He really didn’t want to be the anxiety kid in his new class. He had enough of that in junior high, and middle school, and would love a fresh start if he could. 

He was happy to have Phichit with him. They had applied to the same program for high school, and while Phichit was going to go with the photography specialisation and Yuuri with dance, he felt a lot safer having his longtime best friend with him in this new city and new school. 

It had been a big decision, moving away from his parents at sixteen, but it would be worth it to be able to dance during school hours. 

Yuuri loved dance, adored the expression of it, letting his body guide emotions and movement while creating stories. It calmed his anxiety too, to give way to the known dance moves, and to simply be in the choreography. He had been half raised in a dance studio, with his aunt Minako owning one, and to this day it was still one of the places he felt most at home. He wasn’t sure if he would pursue dance professionally, but he knew that if he could do it on school time, he was going to, even though it meant moving away from his family. 

Phichit had moved with him, and they had settled into their apartment the weekend before. Yuuri’s mother had cried when they hugged goodbye by the car, and while Yuuri’s heart ached to see her sad, he knew they were only a two hour car ride away. He was excited about what was to come more, even if he was terribly nervous too. 

They were a group of thirty in the class. Ten of them had the direction of photography, ten had theater, and the other ten dance. Yuuri was excited, and slightly terrified, as he looked around the classroom at his new classmates. Twenty nine other sixteen year olds that were going to spend the next three years together. 

Yuuri had no idea how he was going to survive this. 

It seemed many of them knew each other already, greeting each other warmly and laughing and joking. Most had probably grown up in the area, even if the program was rare enough to attract students from a wider geographic span. The high school in Yuuri’s hometown only had the basic programs, and nothing artistic really, so he had been very happy when he had made it through the audition process for this school. 

He glanced around again. These people were probably so good at dancing. He had heard they had several dance schools in the area, whilst Yuuri’s hometown only had Minako’s. Not that Minako and the other instructors working there weren't amazing dance teachers. Yuuri just hoped he would measure up to his new classmates. 

“Hi!” a chipper voice said beside him, and Yuuri looked up in surprise, finding a taller boy standing beside him. He had long silver hair that cascaded down his shoulders, looking almost surreal in its color and smoothness. The boy’s blue eyes sparkled as they locked gazes, and his smile was breathtakingly sweet. Yuuri was pretty sure he had never seen someone so pretty in his entire life. 

“I- Hi,” Yuuri stuttered, and the boy shuffled in place, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. 

“Can I sit here?” he asked, motioning to the empty chair on Yuuri’s right. Yuuri swallowed, but nodded. There were two seats free next to him, with Phichit having taken the chair by the window, and Yuuri really wasn’t holding it for anyone. The other boy smiled even wider, and easily slipped into the chair. “Thank you so much, I don’t really know anyone here, so I’m a little nervous.”

The boy’s scent surrounded Yuuri as he sat down, and Yuuri took a deep breath of the evergreen that hung in the air, fresh and deep. Oh, he was unpresented as well. 

Everyone presented between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, and once they did their scent became more complex. It became muskier if one presented as an alpha, sweeter of one presented as an omega, and fruitier if one presented as a beta. Yuuri had been told he smelled like sandalwood, even though he himself couldn’t really define it like that. He just felt that he smelled like comfort, and himself. 

Phichit was unpresented as well, but the classroom definitely had a mix. The scents in the room clearly displayed that some of their classmates were one of the three dynamics, even if most hadn’t presented yet. By the time they graduated in three years, they would have all gone through presentation for their second dynamic.    
“Yeah, same,” Yuuri admitted, taking in another breath laced with the boy’s scent. It was really nice. There was a hint of nervousness present there, but not too much. He smelled more excited. “I only know Phichit. We’re not from here, so we don’t know anyone either.” He turned towards Phichit then, who smiled in his usual friendly way towards their new seat mate. 

“Hi!” Phichit greeted, waving towards the other boy. “I’m Phichit. Photography.”   
“Nice! I’m Victor. Dance,” the boy said, looking expectantly over to Yuuri. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m Yuuri. I’m also in the dance direction,” he admitted, feeling his cheeks heat.

“Oh cool!” Victor said with a wide grin. “I guess we’ll have basically all of our classes together then.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed and smiled. “Uhm, you said you didn’t know anyone, did you just move here too? Because we did just this weekend.” 

“Really?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded as Victor let his backpack fall from his shoulders down to the floor to sit more comfortably. “No, I just come from a junior high with an athletic program. Most others here went to the more artistic junior high I think, so I don’t know them.”

“Oh, why did you change directions then?” Yuuri asked, and then felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to of-”

“No, no it’s fine!” Victor laughed and shook his head, before tucking a strand of his long, silver hair behind his ear as he leaned forward. “I’m a figure skater. I compete and stuff. Not like- I’m not super good, but I’m alright. So the athletic program in junior high fit well because it meant I was allowed to take time from school to practice skating with my coach, but in high school I can’t do that, and there’s no skating program like anywhere, so I thought it would be good if I could dance instead, since I need to practice that too!”

“Oh, that’s so smart,” Yuuri said, feeling slightly in awe over the boy sitting next to him. He could skate some, or more like, not fall on the ice, but he couldn’t do anything beyond that. 

“Yeah, I try, gotta use the time wisely,” Victor said as he nodded, his expression turning serious. “At least that’s what my coach says. He doesn’t think I listen to him, but I do, if he says good things.” Victor laughed then and Yuuri did too, unable to stop himself. Victor was a bit of a whirlwind, but his energy was very contagious. 

“Yeah, well you can’t listen to him when he’s being dumb, that would be stupid,” Phichit pointed out, and Victor laughed again as he nodded. Another student came up to them and asked if he could sit on the other side of Victor, introducing himself as Chris. They all agreed, and not long after that their teacher, who introduced herself as Satsuki, came in to start their first class. 

They stuck together as a group through most of the day. Chris had presented as a beta, and was a theater student, so now they had all of the specialties covered. Satsuki took them downstairs to hand out their lockers, which were located in the basement next to the practice rooms for theater and dance, and a red-room for the photography students. Yuuri's locker was between two other students, but Victor was in the same row at least, which made him feel a bit better. 

Satsuki then guided them into the auditorium, and dropped them off with three students in the second year, Ketty, Anya and Georgi, who were going to show them around. They divided them up into groups according to their direction, so Victor and Yuuri got to follow Anya, and Yuuri was suddenly so incredibly happy about Victor having sat down next to him so he didn’t have to feel quite as awkward with the other students. Anya had clearly danced with several of the other first years before, and they chatted easily. Yuuri and Victor fell back a little as they were shown the second dance classroom.

“I’m so happy I know you,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri nodded, his body flooding with warmth. He didn’t really know why, but it felt really nice that Victor relied a bit on him too, like they were in this together. 

“Yes, me too,” Yuuri agreed, even as he felt his cheeks flush. “I’m feeling a little out of place, because they all seem to know each other and have danced together.”

“Yeah they probably have, there are some dance schools that are better than others from what I’ve heard, and most of them probably went to the biggest one,” Victor said as they turned away from the dance room, back into the corridor and towards some stairs, supposedly towards the library. 

“Is that where you dance?” Yuuri asked, but Victor shook his head. 

“No, we have a private dance teacher for the skaters, we meet her every Tuesday evening and Saturday morning. It’s actually the ballet teacher here for the program, Lilia,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyebrows rose. 

“Oh, that’s who judged my audition,” Yuuri remembered just as they stepped into the library, recognizing the name. “She was terrifying!”    
“She is!” Victor exclaimed, looking sheepishly as they were hissed at by the librarian. Yuuri giggled behind his hand, and Victor smiled brightly even as his cheeks flushed. 

“She really was,” Yuuri agreed in a whisper. “I was so scared the entire time, but apparently she felt I was good enough to be admitted? Or maybe they just couldn’t fill all of the slots.”

“Don’t sell yourself short!” Victor argued, his tone rising as they exited the library on the other side. “If Lilia accepted you into the program, you have to be good. She has high standards. I’m not sure she would have accepted me, to be honest, and she’s been teaching me most of my life.” Victor laughed again, and Yuuri shook his head. Victor moved so gracefully even as they walked, posture straight. It was clear it came from years of practice. “I had mine with Cao Bin.”   
“Oh, he’s the street dance teacher, right?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, and tap I think!” Victor agreed. “Have you tried tap?”

They continued to chat as Anya showed them and the rest of the group the changing rooms, the classrooms, theater rooms, photography studio, the quad, the gym and lastly the cafeteria. Yuuri learned about Victor's poodle, Makkachin, and saw a lot of photos of her. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Victor also told him about what grocery store was best, which pizzeria he preferred and where he liked to hang out on the few occasions he didn’t have skating practice. By the time they had gotten their food from the very nice lunch lady, Yuuri almost felt like he had made a friend. 

“Yuuri, here!” Phichit called from a table for six as he and Victor stepped away from the line with one tray of food each. There were four students sitting there, Phichit and Chris, but there were two other students sitting there that Yuuri didn't recognize as well. 

“Who are they?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shook his head, even as he walked closer, Victor by his side.

“I have no idea,” he admitted in a whisper, and smiled nervously as they reached the table. “Hi!”

“Hi! Sit!” Phichit said, and Yuuri and Victor did just that, and Phichit launched into introducing Guang Hong--photography, omega--and Leo--theater, unpresented--to both of them. Yuuri felt himself shrink back a little, and mostly listened to the conversation as the more social people, like Phichit, Victor, Chris and Leo exchanged their view’s of the day and program so far. It was nice though. Leo and Guang Hong seemed really nice, and while Yuuri didn’t say much as he ate the not-great-but-not-awful food, he found himself feeling a little more relaxed than he had that morning. 

The day ended after they had all met back in the classroom again, Satsuki handing out their schedules and wishing them good luck for the next day when they would be starting classes. Yuuri’s stomach turned slightly again, nerves seeping into his scent surely. They would all start with their chosen orientation, and then they would meet in the full class for english class. Yuuri really, really hoped he wouldn’t do something super embarrassing for his first dance class, like fall on his ass during the first thing he did. 

“So, which way do you live?” Victor asked as they exited the school and walked to the bike rack. Guang Hong and Chris had left to take a bus, and Leo had plans to meet up with a friend after school, so now it was just the three of them again. 

“Uhm, we go past the park, the Victoria park? And then down to the library,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled, pulling his bike from the rack. “It’s pretty much in the centrum, down one of the cobblestone alleyways.”

“Oh, then we could walk together for a bit?” Victor asked, and both Yuuri and Phichit nodded as they started walking. “The rink is sort of that way too.”

“You’re practicing today?” Phichit asked, and Victor nodded in agreement, leading the bike beside him. 

“Yeah, they’ll have the public skating open now, so I’ll do my warm ups there, and then I can start with practice as soon as my coach comes in like, an hour,” he explained. “I'm not sure how many opportunities I’ll have to do that in the future with our longer school days, but we’ll see.”

“How often do you practice?” Phichit asked as they walked along the walkway along the green Victoria park. It was still warm out, and it would be a few weeks more before they needed to put on coats. 

“Five times a week, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday. Yakov says it's so I won’t get into trouble,” Victor laughed. “How about you, Yuuri, how often did you take dance classes?”

“Twice a day?” Phichit asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously as he looked back at Yuuri with a grin.”

“Stooop,” Yuuri whined as he poked him in the side, and then Phichit laughed as Victor eyed them curiously. He looked over at the other student from under his lashes, trying not to blush red like a tomato. “I- My mom’s best friend owns the dance studio in our hometown, so I was there a lot just because I could, and because I love dance. Phichit says I could have just slept there.”

“It’s not like you never did,” Phichit pointed out, and since Yuuri really couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t, he simply stuck his tongue out towards his best friend.    
“Oh! That makes sense,” Victor said, nodding enthusiastically. “If I were given free range of an ice rink, I don’t know if I’d ever leave.”

“See it’s not weird,” Yuuri said, poking Phichit in the side again, and Phichit squeaked and jumped half a meter up in the air. Yuuri felt far too satisfied by that. “Victor would do it too.”

“That just means Victor’s weird too,” Phichit laughed, and Victor gasped in mock offence, before breaking out into laughter as well. Warmth spread in Yuuri’s chest. This was really nice.

They parted soon after, Victor waving as he jumped on his bike and peddled towards the rink. Yuuri looked after them for a moment, even as they kept walking. He didn’t know if they would keep hanging out together, but if they did, maybe he would be able to see Victor skate sometime. That would be really cool. 

“What did you think of the day?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri hummed, leaning his head from side to side. “I had a lot of fun.”   
“Me too. Satsuki seems nice, and even though a lot of the dancers seemed to know each other they weren’t unkind or anything. I’m really happy about having gotten to know Victor too, so I have someone to talk to at dance,” Yuuri admitted, and Phichit hummed in agreement. 

“Yeah, we met some cool people today. Chris was really nice too, and Leo and Guang Hong. I’m sure we’ll get to know everyone and it’ll be a blast,” Phichit said. “Ketty, who guided us around was really cool, and she talked a lot about how close they were in her class. What do you think?”

“I’m excited about dance tomorrow,” Yuuri admitted. “Nervous but excited. I should look into which dance school around here to take additional classes at too… Victor has private lessons with the skating, so he didn’t really have any tips.” 

“Makes sense,” Phichit said as he nodded. “Either way, I’m super excited. I’m so happy we did this.”

Yuuri turned to look at him, and was met with Phichit’s bright smile. Yuuri smiled back, more excitement than nerves filling his stomach. 

“Yeah, I’m excited too,” he agreed. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god you guys!” Phichit gasped, almost barreling into them in his excitement. “Did you hear who presented?” 

Yuuri flinched, and tore his eyes away from the dance video Victor was showing him on his phone. They were seated in the cafeteria, having a twenty minute break between their first and second class. It was of a piece of choreography Victor thought would be cool to practice, and Yuuri, who had barely been able to deny him anything in their six month long friendship, was trying to figure out if he would be able to do the dance justice before Phichit interrupted them with what was clearly the newest gossip. It was the middle of February, and they had been back at school for about a month after winter break. It felt like people were presenting left and right. Yuuri really couldn’t keep track of it. 

“Who?” Victor asked as he slowly lowered his phone, leaning a bit closer to Yuuri where they sat on top of the table. Victor’s hand was resting just behind Yuuri, framing him in, and Yuuri was sitting so close their thighs almost touched. Yuuri was extremely aware of how close they were, but he doubted Victor even noticed it. 

Victor usually sat very close to Yuuri, to the extent that it often distracted him from eating, keeping up with conversation and keeping attention in class. He had stood perfectly still several times when the choreography started in dance class, just because he was mesmerized by the way Victor moved. 

“Nooo, I want you to guess!” Phichit exclaimed, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at him, looking over to see Victor rolling his eyes, even if he was smiling too. Phichit adored gossip, especially about presentation, and Yuuri couldn’t help but find it endearing, even if the whole presentation thing mostly freaked him out. 

“What’s the point? There’s like, three hundred students in the school - it could be basically anyone,” Victor pointed out, and Chris tutted on the bench beneath them, where he was sitting with Leo and Yuuko, another one of their classmates who also took theater. “Besides Chris and Guang Hong of course, and anyone else who’s already presented, but it’s not like I keep track of that.”

Phichit stuck his tongue out at them, and it made the rest of the group laugh. Phichit huffed, and slid into the bench next to Yuuko, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’re no fun!” he said with a pout, and that made them all laugh even more. 

“Oh, come on Peach, I want to know!” Chris coaxed, and Phichit lit up immediately, turning away from Victor and Yuuri to focus fully on the beta. 

“I will tell you Chris, man of culture, unlike the heathens currently sitting on the table,” Phichit said, and Victor snickered, his lips curling up. He was so very pretty. Yuuri’s heart rushed a bit, happy that his scent wasn’t that expressive yet since he was unpresented. What would Victor think, if he knew how much Yuuri was crushing on him?

“Please lay it on me. I want to hear all the gossip,” Chris said, and Yuuri glanced towards them, unable to stop himself as his curiosity piqued as well. 

“So, as you all might have noticed JJ isn’t here today,” Phichit said with a wide grin. “And I know Mr. Morooka said that he has the flu this morning in history class, but I have it on good authority that he’s presenting!” 

“What really? I was sure he was going to be late,” Leo said, a frown appearing between his brows. “That, or he’s an alpha.”

“Ten points to Leo!” Phichit exclaimed, and Yuuri let out a sigh, Victor groaning beside him. “Is anyone really surprised?”

“No, not really,” Victor admitted with a grumble, flinging his long braid from his shoulder to behind his back. He was in a black turtleneck today, and grey high waisted pants, and he looked so very cuddly, very much fitting the snowy weather outside. “That’ll be fun.”

“Or not,” Yuuri filled in, and Victor nodded, before he licked his lips. 

“You’re both so judgemental,” Yuuko said as she shook her head. “Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you can’t be a good person.” 

“No but it seems to limit the chances,” Victor said, and while it was sharp, Yuuri couldn’t help but agree. Alpha’s freaked him out, and he generally stayed away from them as best he could. Most were boisterous and rude, and too cocky. Yuuri’s biggest fear was presenting as an alpha, because he never, ever wanted to become like one. Sometimes, people that seemed perfectly reasonable presented as an alpha, and then they were walking around like they owned the place. 

“Booo. Spoilsport,” Phichit said, and then turned back to Chris. “See, I heard it from Isabella, and you know they’re close, and she presented as an omega just before Christmas.”

“Good for them then,” Leo said as he nodded. “I’m sure they’re both happy about that.”

Yuuri let the conversation fall away as he glanced towards Victor again, outlining his features with his gaze. He wondered what Victor would present as. What if he would be an alpha? Yuuri could barely imagine it. Victor was very energetic, but he was soft and sweet and would never grope someone who didn’t want him to touch. 

No, no he couldn't be an alpha. 

“You okay?” Victor asked, and Yuuri looked away from Victor’s neck, where his scent glands were still hidden, and would become visible after presentation. “You didn’t skip breakfast, did you? You want me to get you something from the kiosk?” 

“No, sorry,” Yuuri said as he shook his head, giving his friend a smile. “Just thinking.”

“Okay,” Victor said with a frown, but then he nodded, seeming to let it go. “You want to study today by the way? I could come by after skate practice?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Yuuri agreed with a smile. “We could tackle that math quiz we have for Friday.”

“Oh, good plan!” Victor agreed, and Yuuri smiled. “I’m a little worried about it, I felt like I understood nothing of what Min-so was talking about last Friday.”

“I think I got it, but we’ll see,” Yuuri said with a shrug. “Worst case, we call Mari.”

“Yes, that was so good last time,” Victor agreed with a grin. “How is she doing? She must be back in the dorms now, right?” 

“Yeah, she went back like a week after we started,” Yuuri said as he nodded. Mari was in her third year of college, and she was studying engineering, which made her a great source to go to for math tutoring when needed. She had helped them last semester as well, and Phichit, Victor and Chris had banned together to buy her a Christmas gift for her troubles. “You want me to come with you to skate practice?” 

“If you want to!” Victor said cheerily. “It’s much more fun when you’re there, but you know I’ll be on the ice the entire time.” 

“Yeah, I know, but I like watching you skate,” Yuuri said, feeling his cheeks heat by the admission. “Beside, I can always bring my history homework and read it there if I want to be productive.” 

“Fine, it’s a deal,” Victor said with an even wider grin. Yuuri’s heart rushed in his chest. God, he was so silly. 

“Hey, it’s time to get to class,” Yuuko reminded them, and they all shuffled out from the benches, Yuuri and Victor jumping down from the table to make their way down to the lockers. 

The school day passed, and soon Victor and Yuuri were waving goodbye to Phichit and Leo, who were going to head over to Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment to hang out. Since they were the only ones not living with their parents they often had someone visiting. It was often Leo or Victor, since they lived in the same city, but Guang Hong and Chris slept over on the couch from time to time as well. Yuuri often needed his space, but it was a two bedroom with an okay size living room, so he could just head into his own room and be alone. Phichit loved having people over, so it worked out fine. 

This wasn’t the first time Yuuri came with Victor to the rink. Since he had asked if he could for the first time at the end of October, he had been almost every week, not counting the three weeks they had off for winter break. It was nice, sitting in the heated stands, listening to the sound of skates on ice, only distrubed by Victor’s coach, Yakov, yelling. 

Victor always looked happy on the ice, but it was a different happiness than the bubbly one he displayed off ice. This was quiet, serene, and Yuuri loved seeing it on Victor's face. He also found the way he became determined and focused enchanting, unable to look away as Victor built up for a jump or spin. Often Yuuri forgot to study at all, simply watching Victor as he created dance on sharp blades. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Victor said as he handed over his school bag once they had made it inside. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said as he took the bag without thinking, and nodded towards his friend. Victor didn’t step away however, and Yuuri held his gaze. Sometimes he really wanted to hug Victor, and now was one of those times. It was like his arms felt empty, and he longed to step closer and feel Victor’s arms wrap around his shoulders or waist. 

“Victor!” Yakov yelled, and they both startled, looking away towards the far side of the rink where Victor’s coach was glaring at them. 

“Ah, you better go, so he doesn't kick me out,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed and nodded, rushing away to the changing rooms where he kept his skating gear in a locked cabinet. 

Yuuri watched him go, his heart beating a little too roughly in his chest. He clenched his jaw. He was being so silly, not being able to look away from Victor like that. His crush really did run away from him from time to time. 

Once Victor was out of sight he turned and made his way up the viewer’s stands, settling down on the heated chairs. Victor always kept a blanket in his school bag, and Yuuri pulled it and his history book out, and started to read. He had gotten through about one page, when someone spoke beside him. 

“Hello Yuuri,” a known voice said, and Yuuri looked up with a strained smile, even as a shiver rushed down his spine. 

“Hi Chad,” he said with a nod, returning his attention to the book immediately, in hopes of the alpha going away. He wasn’t that lucky however, he never was. 

“Fancy seeing you here today again, you thinking of starting skating?” he asked, and Yuuri shook his head, keeping it turned down towards the book. “Really? I could teach you, I’m great at it!”

“No, thank you, I’m just waiting for Victor,” Yuuri said, turning to look back at him. The alpha was much closer then Yuuri had expected, and he let out a yelp, pushing back from the grinning man to create space between them. Chad laughed, and it made Yuuri’s stomach feel like lead. 

“Aw, yeah, you hang out with him a lot. It's good though, so you come in here,” Chad said, and Yuuri had no idea what to say, he just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t even know what Chad was doing there. He was a hockey player, and they probably didn’t even have practice today. 

“Mhm, I do,” Yuuri said, looking down into his book again. 

“So, Yuuri,” Chad said, and Yuuri really wished he could take a hint and leave. Yuuri sighed and looked up, meeting his green gaze. “When do you think you’ll present?”

“ _ Chad _ !” Yakov called loudly over the rink, and the alpha snapped to attention, standing so fast he almost toppled over. Yuuri couldn't help but smile, hiding it behind his hand. “Go get the team shirts like you were supposed to! Stop bothering people!” 

“Yes sir!” Chad answered, and then he looked back down at Yuuri, and winked. “See you later.” 

Yuuri’s smile fell from his face as he shuddered again, and then looked back towards Yakov who was still looking towards them. He gave Yuuri a small nodd, and Yuuri gave one back, extremely grateful for the gruff old beta. Victor was standing beside him, but Yuuri couldn’t catch his gaze, since his eyes seemed to trail after Chad’s retreating form. 

Yuuri looked down into his book again, trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling lingering in his bones. God he hated alphas. He couldn’t really concentrate, though, and even after trying to read the next page, nothing seemed to stick. 

“You okay?” 

Yuuri looked up, only to see Victor standing down by the boards, looking up at him. He looked worried, and Yuuri wanted to smooth out the crease between his brows with his thumb. 

“Yeah, he was…” Yuuri trailed off and shook his head and Victor’s jaw clenched. “I’m alright, it was just uncomfortable.”

“I’ll cut him down,” Victor said, and then Yakov called Victor’s name, making him look towards his coach. “Let me know if he comes back, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri promised with a nod, and then Victor nodded back, skating away to start his practice. It took far too long before his serene expression overcame his frown. Yuuri didn’t read a single line in his history book. 

______________________________

“Was Chad bothering you, before I came out of the locker rooms?” Victor asked once they were on their way back towards Yuuri and Phichit's apartment, snow crunching underneath their shoes. “Yakov usually doesn’t butt in, and I saw him being really close.”

“Yeah, he was being really creepy, asking about when I was going to present and wanting to teach me skating,” Yuuri admitted with a sigh. “He kept getting too close.”

“Gross,” Victor said with a shake of head, his ponytail dancing behind him as he did. “If anyone’s teaching you to skate, it’ll be me.”

“Yeah, if I want to skate I’ll just ask my friend that's going to worlds,” Yuuri said teasingly and shook his head, and Victor laughed before he hip bumped him, making Yuuri take a step to the side as he too laughed. 

They both caught their breaths, and Victor’s expression sombered slightly. Snow was slowly swirling towards the ground, airy and soft. It might be the last of the season. “I’m so sorry, though. I hate that he did that.”

“Yeah, he’s a very typical alpha,” Yuuri said with a sigh, and Victor nodded as he shook his head. “I wish I didn’t have to deal with things like that. I worry things will just get worse after presentation.”

“I hope not, but I guess you’re right… I mean it depends on what one presents as,” Victor said, adjusting the strap of his bag as they came closer to the apartment building. “I really don’t want to be an alpha.”

“I don’t think you will,” Yuuri said softly, smiling towards him. Victor looked towards him, and smiled too. 

“You think so? I think Yakov wants me too… It’s usually better for figure skating, easier to build muscles, to get sponsors.” Victor sighed, and Yuuri shook his head in frustration. 

“That’s such bullshit,” he said as he reached into his coat pocket for his keys. “You’re amazing on the ice, you’re going to the world championship. Dynamics should matter.”

“I know, I agree,” Victor said with another sigh, the air misting in front of him. Yuuri held open the front door for him, both of them stepping in from the cold. A wide smile spread on Victor’s face, and Yuuri looked at him, feeling his stomach swoop as it always did when he looked at Victor. “I can’t believe I’m going to worlds, it feels like a dream.”

“You did amazing at nationals, of course they want you to go,” Yuuri said and Victor flushed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Yuuri had to turn away then, and started walking up the stairs towards the apartment, so he wouldn’t stare. 

“You’ll watch right?” Victor asked behind him, and Yuuri turned to catch his gaze. “I know you can’t come, but like on the TV? You’ll cheer for me?”

“Of course I will!” Yuuri exclaimed. Missing something so important had never even crossed this mind. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Okay good,” Victor said, a little quieter now. They reached Yuuri and Phichit’s floor, and Yuuri was heading for the door, when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back towards Victor, who had stopped just on top of the stairs.

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked, and Victor looked down at his shoes, and then glanced back up at Yuuri again. 

“I’m so nervous,” he admitted, and Yuuri felt his heart swell. “Everyone has such big expectations, and I do too, and I want to meet them. I want to skate as good as I possibly can. I just- I don’t want to let anyone down.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, and then it was like his body was moving on impulse, as he stepped closer and up on his toes. His arms came up to wrap around Victor’s shoulders, and he pulled his friend to his chest, holding him tight.

“Yuuri,” Victor said softly, and then buried himself into Yuuri’s neck as his arms came to wrap around Yuuri’s waist, taking a deep breath. Yuuri took a deep breath of Victor’s scent too, the evergreen filling his nose. 

“You’ll be amazing,” Yuuri said with conviction. “You’re magnificent on that ice. And if you don’t, if something happens, that doesn’t take the fact away that your skating always makes me feel happy.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, and Yuuri squeezed him, just a little.

“I’ll cheer for you the entire time,” Yuuri breathed, and now it was Victor who held him tighter, before stepping out of his grasp. He was smiling again, but it was a soft one. Yuuri wasn’t sure he had ever seen it before. 

“Thank you,” Victor said, and then let out a long breath. “Maybe we should get inside? I feel like I’ll melt if I stay in this coat too long.”

Yuuri laughed, and then turned to open the door, his heart still feeling so very full. 

___________________________

Victor came in third at worlds, which was absolutely amazing. Yuuri screamed at the TV, at Phichit, at his parents, at Victor when he called, and then again at Phichit. Victor had done amazing, in both of his skates, and clearly exceeded both his own and everyone else's expectations. Yuuri was incredibly proud. 

“I think you might have been happier than I was when I called,” Victor admitted as he laid sprawled on Yuuri’s living room carpet, while Yuuri was trying to cook Katsudon following his mother’s recipe, since Victor deserved it. 

“I was happy! I am!” Yuuri said with a smile. Their group had celebrated Victor with pizza when he came home, but Yuuri felt he wanted to do something special, or at least try. The apartment was unusually empty, only him and Victor there. Phichit was out with Guang Hong and Leo at the movies for a film neither Victor or Yuuri wanted to see, and Chris was home with his family, celebrating his mother’s birthday. “You just- I’m so happy you got recognition. You work so hard, both in dance class and with skating practice as well as studying. I’m glad they gave you a medal to show you how amazing you are.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked out from the absolutely tiny kitchen to look at his friend, who had rolled over to his stomach, resting his chin on his hands. “Thank you. I- I had a hard time believing it was real, that I had actually won bronze, but then I called you and you were ecstatic and I just- It finally hit me then.”

“I’m glad my freaking out could make you come to your senses,” Yuuri laughed, and Victor scrunched up his nose. “Something wrong?”

“No, my nose is just weird lately,” he said with a sigh. “Anyway, I really appreciate it. I appreciate you.”

Yuuri’s stomach fluttered with butterflies, and he had to turn back to the stove to fiddle with the food, just to calm himself. “I appreciate you too. I'm very happy we’re friends.”

“I am too. I like our group, I’m very happy I sat down next to you on the first day,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded, not yet daring to look back at him. 

“I am too,” Yuuri agreed, turning to give him a smile. “How do you feel about the show?” 

They were going to be in the second years's dance production in a month, and while the second years had over ten performances, they only had two. It was a good start Yuuri felt. They most definitely couldn’t handle much more at the moment. They were neck deep in trying to get the two numbers synced and for everyone to know it.

“Uuugh,” Victor sighed and turned over on his back. 

“Not feeling it? Is it Cao Bin’s choreo?” Yuuri asked, turning the pork cutlets in the oil, the heat making it sizzle. 

“No- I mean yeah, but I just feel like I spent so much time focusing on worlds that I couldn’t fit anything else in my brain. I still don't have that one down, and I feel like I’m so-so on the jazz number too.”

“Satsuki said it was fine though,” Yuuri reminded him. “She knew you would be busy with worlds, she said you could catch up. “

“I just hope I will, I don’t want to drag the performance down,” Victor admitted. 

“No chance, you’re always amazing in a performance, whether it’s an actual stage or the ice,” Yuuri said, moving the cutlets to a plate, before he started filling two bowls with rice, constructing the dish as his mother had taught him. “Are you hungry? I’m almost done.” 

“So hungry Yuuri, it smells delicious,” Victor said, pushing up from the floor. “I’ve been starving lately, it’s like worlds sucked all the energy out of me.” 

“Good, grab this,” Yuuri said and handed him a bowl. Victor peered into it curiously, a smile on his face. “If you want, we can go over the dances after we eat?”

Victor looked up from the bowl and met his gaze, blinking in surprise. “You don’t have to Yuuri,” he said, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“I want to! I need to practice too,” he said, and Victor nodded, holding Yuuri’s gaze for a long time. 

“I’d like that then,” he said softly, and then broke eye contact with Yuuri to move towards the table. “But first I want to eat this treat.”

“Alright,” Yuuri laughed, and moved after him to sit down on the opposite side. 

____________________________

  
  


It turned out, Victor wasn’t able to make the performance anyway, no matter how much they practiced or how perfect they had the choreography down. The same day as the dress-rehearsal, Satsuki started the performance meeting by telling them Victor was sick and wouldn’t be coming. Yuuri’s stomach sank. They had worked so hard on it, and it really wouldn’t feel the same dancing the routines without him. Still, it didn’t matter. They spent the whole morning reworking the positions of the dance to work with one less person, and by lunch they had it almost figured out for the evening dress-rehearsal, which would be open for all students attending the aesthetics program. 

Yuuri managed to send a text to Victor at lunch, and all through eating he kept his phone close, hoping to hear something, but without getting any reply. Yuuri bit down on his lower lip hard. He hadn't met Victor yesterday, since they had the day off to rest up before the show, but he couldn’t remember anything being weird about his friend on Wednesday. Victor had been his usual bubbly self all through the day. Yuuri could only hope it wasn’t serious. 

The day continued, and Yuuri kept checking his phone between dance practices for any messages from Victor, but there was nothing, complete silence. It made Yuuri’s stomach turn to knots, and he wondered if it would be too much to call him. It probably was, especially if Victor was sick and maybe sleeping. 

Dress-rehearsal went alright, but once Yuuri met up with his friends after the show, none of them had heard from Victor either. It made Yuuri feel even worse, and he sent off another message that night as he laid in bed, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He tossed and turned under the covers as he kept going back to check if he had gotten an answer, his phone staying notification free. 

He fell asleep far too late that night.

Victor hadn’t answered when Yuuri woke, and he didn’t come to the performance all through the weekend. Yuuri’s mind was spinning with anxiety, and on Sunday evening he was considering calling Victor's parents just to make sure he was alive, when a text finally came through to his phone.

**Victor**

Hi!

Sorry for taking so long to respond, I was really out of it

**Me**   
Victor!   
Are you okay? I was worried   
  


**Victor**

Aaaw, Yuuri! So sweet.

I’m sorry to worry you though

I’m okay

We can talk more about it in school tomorrow? 

**Me**

Sure!

You’re feeling good enough to come to school?

**Victor**

Yes, it was over as quick as it came hhaha

Anyway

Sorry again

I’ve missed you

**Me**

I missed you too

See you tomorrow

______________________________

It wasn’t until Victor walked up to their usual meeting place just by Victoria park, early May making the trees sprout, that Yuuri realised why Victor had been away, and unable to answer his messages. 

“Hi Yuuri,” Victor said, a dark magenta collar and cuffs covering the newly manifested scent glands, and then he stepped closer into Yuuri’s space. Even before his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders his scent did, and Yuuri’s nose filled with the sweetness of roses, mixed with the freshness of evergreen, that seemed even stronger now than it ever had before. 

Victor had presented. 

Victor had presented as an omega. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said in a breath, and then turned his head towards the scent, taking a deep breath of it. As unpresented, Yuuri could smell that Victor was an omega, and his scents, but he couldn’t detect much in terms of mood. That would come after presentation. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Victor said, pushing back and smiling widely as he caught Yuuri’s gaze, still holding on to Yuuri’s shoulders as he did. His smile was as blinding as always. “It’s a little strange, everyone smells so much!” 

“Victor!” Phichit called, and they both turned to look towards their friend, arms sliding off each other as Yuuri took an embarrassed step back. Phichit seemed unfazed however, throwing his arms up in frustration. “How could you not tell me you presented! This will be the gossip of the month and I could have gotten a head start!”

Victor rolled his eyes and shook his head, even as Phichit crossed his arms over his chest. “My presentation isn’t gossip, Peach,” Victor said with a shake of head, his long silver hair swaying as he did. It made more of his scent come Yuuri’s way, and he had to fight the impulse to lean in towards it. “I’m super bummed about having presented this weekend! I wanted to dance!”

“We missed you,” Yuuri said, and Victor turned towards him with a soft smile. “It wasn’t the same.”

“You helped me so much too. It sucked not being able to perform,” Victor said with a sigh. 

“Fine, I’m sorry,” Phichit said, and Victor turned to him with a nod. “At least I was almost first to know.”

“Yes you were,” Victor laughed, and then they fell into steps with each other as they started to walk towards the school, just like they had so many times before. 

“Are you- how do you feel about it?” Yuuri asked, feeling nerves turn in his stomach. He didn’t want to pry, but he wanted to know Victor felt okay, that this was what he wanted. Victor turned to smile at him, soft as his eyes sparkled. 

“I’m really happy. Presentation wasn’t fun, like at all, but I’m very happy about being an omega. I just worry about skating, how it’s going to affect me,” Victor said, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

“It matters?” Phichit asked, and Victor nodded, launching into an explanation on how most top skaters were alphas and that omegas were usually considered too fragile to compete and do jumps such as quads. “That sucks!” Phichit said, and Victor nodded again, that same determination Yuuri always saw in his eyes on the ice emerging now as well. 

“I’ll just prove them wrong,” he said with conviction. “I have a meeting with the physician tomorrow, to see what I can do about heat suppressors and such, and then I’ll just have to work extra hard to make sure I keep up.”

“You already work really hard though,” Yuuri pointed out, and Victor scrunched up his nose, his hand coming up as if to touch Yuuri’s arm, but then fell down before it made contact. 

“It was good this happened after the season, it couldn’t have come at a better time in terms of skating really,” Victor said, just as they turned in towards the school. “I’m really mad about missing the dance show still.”

“There will be more,” Phichit said, and Yuuri agreed. Victor’s steps slowed, and Yuuri did too, Phichit catching on soon enough to stop as well. 

“You okay?” Yuuri asked, and Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he opened them again, his jaw set. 

“Yes. Let's go.” 

Yuuri hadn’t understood why Victor had felt the need to collect himself before stepping into the school, but as soon as they walked through the doors he realized the reason. It was as if the entire school turned towards the newly presented omega, eyes following him as they walked across the hall, towards the stairs that led down to their lockers in the basement, hopefully without being approached. 

They didn’t make it. 

“Victor!” 

They all turned towards the voice, and a student Yuuri recognized from the local hockey team stepped up to them just at the head of the stairs. 

“Richard,” Victor said coldly, turning away immediately. “Don’t have time to chat, I have a class to get to.”

“Wait!” Richard said, and now that he was closer Yuuri could smell that he was an alpha. A shudder rushed up his spine, and he took a step closer to Victor, wanting to separate his friend from this new person. He didn’t seem to care about Yuuri, however, his eyes roaming down Victor’s body as if he were a feast. “You look good. Smell good too, like a buffet.”

Victor groaned, and Yuuri looked at the alpha with a frown, trying to figure out how anyone could think that was in any way a good pick-up line. 

“Goodbye,” Victor said, and turned down the stairs without even so much as a glance back. Yuuri caught the shocked expression on the alpha's face, which quickly morphed into anger. It made Yuuri’s blood turn cold. 

“Fine, walk away bitch,” Richard called, and Yuuri’s heart beat too roughly in his chest. “I’ll see you at the rink, and then you’ll have to talk to me.” 

Yuuri glanced down at Victor, who had his back turned towards them, seeming to be paying the alpha no mind. Yuuri looked back at Richard, and even his unpresented nose burned with his scent. 

Richard opened his mouth again, but Yuuri beat him to it. 

“If you command him, I’ll run straight to the principal and have you suspended for the rest of the semester,” he said sharply, and Richard turned his gaze towards him, eyes wide with shock. Yuuri didn’t back down, keeping his gaze even as adrenaline rushed in his veins. 

“Loser,” Richard said, and then shoved at Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri lost his balance, but caught himself on the railing just before stepping out over the edge of the stairs, keeping upright. Richard seemed to realise what he had almost done, his eyes growing wide again as he took a step back. “Don’t tell anyone of this,” he bit out in a rush, and then he turned away, rushing into the crowd that neither of them had realised had gathered. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat, but said nothing, turning to rush down the stairs after his friends. 

“Yuuri, I was just about to go back up to find you,” Victor said as soon as he walked into the corridor, a crease forming between his brows as Yuuri rubbed at his chest. “Did he hurt you?”

“He shoved me, but I’m okay,” Yuuri said, stepping up to his own locker. There were other students in the corridor too, but not the one separating his and Victor’s lockers, and soon he felt Victor’s arm slide around his waist, pulling him close to his chest again. 

Yuuri’s heart raced. He so often thought about hugging Victor, and now he had done so twice in the span of just twenty minutes. 

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri let his hands wind around his shoulders, selfishly taking a breath of Victor’s lovely scent. 

“Any time.”

____________________________

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the last time alpha’s were drawn to Victor. In the month leading up to summer break they seemed to gravitate towards him like moths to a flame. There always seemed to be one following them around as they walked between classes, or tried to sit next to Victor in the cafeteria. Victor more often than not told them off. He was so strong, Yuuri had no idea how he did it. 

“JJ, can you just not scent me, please,” Victor said, moving as far as he could form the alpha, who didn’t even try to look sheepish about it, grinning widely. Yuuri’s heart ached as he saw Victor sigh, pushing away from the bench. 

“JJ stop being a jerk!” Guang Hong called, and the alpha laughed, seeming unfazed by the sour looks the rest of the group were giving him. Beside him Daniel and Ronny laughed as well, also alphas, who for some reason found it funny to come sit at their table and disturb their discussion. 

“What’s with you, are you in pre-heat or something? Is it making you cranky?” Daniel asked Guang Hong, and JJ and Ronny laughed even louder. 

“Yeah, I’m sure that beta boyfriend of yours can’t satisfy you, huh?” Ronny asked with a grin. “You need a real knot to make you feel good.”

“You’re disgusting,” Yuuri said between gritted teeth, and pushed up with Victor, pulling Guang Hong with him. The alphas laughed, and the sound followed them as they walked away from the cafeteria, neither of them saying anything. 

Leo had presented as a beta during the spring, and he and Guang Hong had finally gotten together. They were really cute, and Yuuri hated that his friends had to deal with things like this. 

“I wish they would just leave us alone,” Guang Hong sighed, and Yuuri nodded, Victor letting out a heavy sigh as well. 

“It’ll be nice to not be here for a few months actually. I might lock myself in the ice rink and just live and breathe figure skating,” Victor said, and all of them turned towards the natural science corridor. 

“I’ll head down to find Leo,” Guang Hong said, and Yuuri and Victor waved at him as he turned towards the stairs, Yuuri’s body still feeling uncomfortable from what had happened at the tables. He hated how they had talked to Guang Hong, but he felt so helpless against it. 

“You basically live there already,” Yuuri reminded Victor as they continued to walk, and Victor shook his head. 

“Can’t lose my grip now Yuuri, if I want to be on the podium for worlds next year too,” Victor said with a grin, and Yuuri smiled back, even if all he wanted was to tell him that it didn’t matter if he made the podium, as long as he still enjoyed skating. “I just need to land another quad before the season starts.”

“Luckily the hockey team won’t be there,” Yuuri said in a mumble, and Victor nodded in agreement. “I wish I could be there more.”

“I know, but we can hang out a bit anyway, and I’ll come stay with you too, for a few days.” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri grinned as he nodded. “I’m excited about it. It’s what I look forward to the most about the summer.”

Yuuri was going to go back home to his parents's for the break, as was Phichit. Yuuri was excited to see more of his family, but he was sure he would miss Victor and his other friends a lot. Luckily, they had decided that Victor would come stay for a few days. Yuuri felt his stomach filling with butterflies just thinking about it. 

“Yeah, me too,” Yuuri agreed, feeling nervous and excited. Would he present during the summer? He wasn’t sure if he hoped he would or if he dreaded it. 

Only time would tell. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri feels insecure about the nature of his and Victor's relationship, and goes through a major change.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri felt extremely uncomfortable, not really wanting to look up at the whiteboard where the teacher was showing a far too large picture of a knot. It was drawn, thankfully, and not a photo, but it still made Yuuri squirm in his seat. He’d had sex ed before, in both middle school and junior high. There was nothing new being said here, not really. It seemed to be mostly just for the ones who had presented, to remind them to use birth control, and that consent was more than just thinking the other person was into it as much as you. 

Yuuri sighed, and glanced to the side, looking at Victor’s profile. 

He was in a green collar today, twirling his long hair around his fingers. The omega looked bored, even as his eyes were on the slide show the teacher was showing of anatomy. Yuuri glanced back at the presentation, showing another set of alpha genitalia. Yuuri shuddered. He couldn’t imagine being attracted to that, or alphas in general. There was just nothing about them that made Yuuri want to be more involved with them than he had to. 

He looked back at Victor, his heart pounding a little harder against his ribs. Did Victor like alphas? He didn’t think he did, since he still rolled his eyes at them, and shoved them away when they tried to grab him or scent him, but Yuuri couldn’t be sure. Many still said that alphas were just aggressive by nature, and that they showed their affection through their dominance. It made Yuuri’s stomach turn. 

He couldn’t imagine Victor wanting to be with someone like JJ, or Richard, or their dance teacher Cao Bin, who had been giving Victor more and more appreciative looks and comments in dance class. Yuuri hated it. 

He knew that part of it was probably jealousy. Before presenting, Yuuri was in some ways still a kid, not fully there yet. It felt like he was trying to catch up to Victor, but without any means to do so. He couldn’t control when he was going to present. All he could do was wait. He hoped that wasn’t how Victor saw him, the mere idea hurt, but it was possible. Yuuri didn’t have a deep scent, or any pheromones. Still, Yuuri hated how alphas now trailed Victor with their gazes, sought him out, fed him compliments or strange pick up lines. Sometimes Victor simply rolled his eyes, and yet at others he smiled. 

Did Victor want an alpha? Yuuri knew he had his first heat right before they came back to school after summer break. Had he longed to share it with someone? Had he longed for an alpha specifically?

His eyes trailed over Victor’s features, a deep longing in his chest. Would he want Yuuri if he presented as an alpha? Yuuri really didn’t want to be an alpha. He was terrified of it really. A beta or omega would be preferred, if he could pick, and a part of him really hoped he would be an omega. He and Victor shared so much about their lives, and it felt strange now, to have this divide between them. Victor had experiences, even as newly presented, that Yuuri couldn’t even imagine. He didn’t like it. He wanted them to be able to share this, like they did with so many other things. 

Would Victor want him if he was an omega? Yuuri was fairly sure he was more attracted to omegas than any of the other secondary genders, but he would probably not be sure until after he presented. He found it very hard to imagine wanting to be with an alpha anyway, that was certain. Did Victor like omegas, or did he prefer alphas? 

Yuuri’s stomach felt like it was being weighed down by lead at the thought. 

“You okay?” Victor asked in a whisper, and Yuuri blinked, only then realising he had been staring at his friend for a long time. Heat rushed to his cheeks, and he shook his head, pulling back from where he was leaning on the school bench. 

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, trying for a convincing smile. “I just- My mind wandered.”

“Okay,” Victor said with a slight uptilt of his lips, glancing back to the front. “This is important though Yuuri, you should pay attention.”   
“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and swallowed thickly. He turned back to focus on the teacher, and once he glanced back to his side, Victor was looking straight ahead too. Yuuri’s heart flipped. He needed to try to push down his crush, it was really getting out of control. 

________________________________

“What did you think of the dance class today?” Yuuri asked later in the week, sitting on the floor of his and Phichit’s living room. Him and Victor had moved the coffee table to the side, and now they were resting back against the couch, video game controlers in their hands. They were playing Mario Kart, and Yuuri was definitely winning. 

“Hmm,” Victor said, steering Princess Peach on the course, close behind Yuuri’s Yoshi. “I don’t know yet. I’m a bit sad that Satsuki left the previous choreography so early. I liked it so much. I would have wanted to dance it for a couple more weeks, to really get into it.”

“Yeah, she’s a little rushed like that,” Yuuri agreed, his fingers flying over the buttons. “I’m not sure this new one is my thing either, but maybe it will be? I’ve been wrong before.”

“Hmm,” Victor said, and then they fell quiet as they focused on the Rainbow Road. Yuuri won again of course, and while neither of them were surprised, Victor still threw his controller up on the couch with a groan, before falling onto his back on the floor.

“Drama queen,” Yuuri laughed as he placed his own controller down, and Victor pouted up at him, his lower lip so incredibly cute. Yuuri wanted to kiss it.    
“You’re too good at it,” Victor groaned. “I don’t have quick fingers! I’m a skater, I have quick feet!”

Yuuri laughed and shook his head, leaning back against the couch, letting his head fall back. He stared up at the ceiling, and worried his lower lip with his teeth. His wondering about Victor’s sexuality had been mulling over in his mind even more recently, and even if he knew he didn’t have any right to know, he still wondered.

Could he ask, or would that be rude? 

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked, and Yuuri turned to look at him. Victor had pushed up to a sitting position, looking at him with a curious expression. He was so insanely pretty, and he smelled so good. Yuuri wanted to give him the world. 

“How you’re going to kill it at Internationaux de France in a month,” Yuuri said with a grin, and Victor grinned back, making the lie worth it. 

“I’m so excited, and nervous,” Victor laughed. “There’s going to be some hard competition, but I want to do well. I don’t- I hope I’ll be able to rank high enough to make it to the final.”

“You work so hard, and you have two quads down now,” Yuuri said, and pride washed over Victor’s expression as he nodded. He had worked so hard all summer to perfect the quad salchow, and Yuuri knew he could land it cleanly now. Yuuri was amazed by it. Victor was going to turn seventeen in three months, and he was already such a force on the ice. 

Yuuri was sure he was going to change history. 

“I hope I’ll do okay. I want to show everyone who thinks omegas can’t do it, that thinks I can't, that they're wrong,” Victor said, determination crossing his eyes, before he looked away. “I’m nervous though. It feels- This season just feels like more….more is at stake and more important, than the ones before.”

“I’m so sad I can’t go with you,” Yuuri said, and Victor turned back to him, nodding as he pulled his legs up to his chest, leaning his chin on his knees. 

“I am too. The school should totally let you take time off too! Don’t they realise how important your emotional support is for me,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed as he shook his head, trailing Victor’s movements as the omega pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Then, it’s just two weeks until the Rostelecom Cup, and then I’ll know,” Victor said with a nod. “By the end of October, I’ll know if I’ve made it to the GPF.”   
“I can’t believe you tried to convince me you weren’t amazing at skating when I first got to know you,” Yuuri said with a shake of head, and Victor blushed, causing a laugh to tumble out from Yuuri’s lips. 

“I was trying to be cool!” Victor protested, and Yuuri laughed even more then. “Yuuri!! You’re so mean! You didn’t think I was cool?”

“I thought you were so cool,” Yuuri pushed out between giggles, making Victor glare. “I did! I swear I did. I just- you’re so cute.”

The word left Yurui’s lips before he fully registered it was happening, and he snapped his jaw shut, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He looked away, not wanting to see Victor’s reaction, and cleared his throat.

“Yuuri,” Victor called, but Yuuri kept his eyes on the TV, the colorful menus bouncing. 

“I know you’ll do amazing though, even if Yakov will yell at you the entire competition,” Yuuri said with a soft laugh, steering them back to safer topics, giggling again as Victor groaned. 

  
  


_______________________

  
  


Yuuri’s body burned. It was as if there were flames licking up his body, violent and consuming, and all he wanted was to be cool, for them to calm so he could breathe. He kicked his legs out, over and over, until the comforter fell away from on top of him, tumbling to the floor. The cold air of the room hit his skin, and for a second it cooled him, giving him the opportunity to suck in a breath of air. A burst of scent filled his nose with his gasp, something so familiar and comfortable, mixed with something new, smooth like vanilla and sweet like cherry blossoms. It filled his senses, mixing with the smokiness he smelled like otherwise. 

He blinked his eyes open, and looked up at the white ceiling of his bedroom as he tried to understand what was happening. He took a deep breath again, the air around him seeming to be filled with that sweet and smooth scent, and then the flames were back.

Yuuri whined, and reached desperately for the hem of his shirt, shuffling on the bed until he could pull it over his head. That too ended up on the floor along with the comforter, but Yuuri had already forgotten all about it, having started working his pajama pants and underwear off. He was still too warm, the heat excruciating as it burned through his body. Was he sick? He must have a fever surely, if he felt like this. He managed to finally get his pants down, and only then noticed his thighs were covered in something wet.

He kicked the pants and underwear fully off, and suddenly there was another scent filling the air, heavy and rich. Yuuri gasped. He still burned, but there were more sensations now too. His neck and wrists itched, as well as his inner thighs, which were covered in slick.

Oh.

His entire body hurt, and Yuuri wished for something, anything, to quell it, but nothing seemed to help. He tried pushing himself out of bed, but it was too painful, his entire body shaking as he tried to push himself upright. He had no idea how long he spent tossing and turning in bed, whining in the back of his throat as he wanted to scream. He was dimly aware of Phichit knocking on his door, and Yuuri tried to answer, without having any possibility to form words. His friend pushed in at some point, and then hastily left.

The heat continued to burn, and Yuuri knew it was a heat now, because there was no doubt in his mind that he was presenting as an omega. This would be unlike any other heat he would have later in life, however. This was a presentation heat, with his body going through the changes it needed to form into being an omega. He dimly remembered that they had spoken of this in sex ed, and how it would hurt and burn, while other heats would instead focus on lust and comfort.

In a way he was happy. 

He hadn’t presented as an alpha, and as he struggled through the pain and suffering of wanting to be anywhere but here, but refusing to leave this spot where everything felt so safe, he could at least hold on to the fact that after this was over he would be an omega. There were a lot of things extremely scary about that, but in so many ways it was a relief. What he had dreaded most hadn’t come to pass, and he would deal with it all later.

Phichit came back after an unknown amount of time, and forced Yuuri to drink. It tasted awful in his mouth, even though the coolness of it soothed him for a second. Phichit was speaking, but Yuuri couldn’t fully hear him, since it all became a mumble with how he himself whined and thrashed in the bed. He fluctuated in and out of consciousness, like a fever dream, where he wasn’t sure if he was awake or sleeping. It seemed to go on forever.

Days must have passed before Yuuri woke to a clear mind, surrounded by stacked up pillows and blankets all around him. He sat up slowly, and looked over the edges created on his bed.

The room looked like an explosion had gone off. There were clothes everywhere, as if someone had stood by the closet and just flung stuff out, uncaring where they landed. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat. Had he done that? He couldn’t even remember leaving the bed in the past few days. He turned his attention to the bed instead, and found his comforter and pillows, along with all kinds of clothes and blankets arranged into sturdy edges, surrounding the mattress.

A nest.

He couldn’t help but smile. It was nice. It made him feel very safe and comfortable. He ran his hands over it, and for a moment he considered cuddling down into it again. It would be so nice, to just lean back and fall asleep again. He felt so incredibly exhausted, as if he had been dancing for three days straight, and cuddling up in his nest sounded lovely.

He was, however, also starving.

He regretfully pushed himself from the nest, careful not to disturb the edges, and stepped out to start plucking clothes from around the room. He found some clean underwear tossed on his desk, a pair of soft sweatpants in the far left corner, and a large sweatshirt by the foot of the bed. He pulled them on carefully, very aware of how sensitive his new scent glands were as he accidentally brushed against them. A burst of scent filled the air around him as he did, and Yuuri couldn’t help but bring one of his wrists up to his nose, taking a deep breath in.

It smelled good, nice and comfortable, but still new, and Yuuri took another breath of it, before his stomach reminded him again that he hadn’t eaten for… days? Yuuri had no idea. Presentation usually lasted two to three days, and he could only guess right now that it had been the same for him as it was for most. He picked his phone up from under the bed, but it was dead, and he brought his charger with him as he headed for his bedroom door.

“Hello?” he called when he opened it slowly, the change of scent making his nose twitch. There were so many scents in the apartment, and it smelled weird and uncomfortable, and a part of Yuuri just wanted to go back to his nest and hide there until someone decided to come feed him.

His stomach grumbled again.

“Fine,” he sighed, and moved out from the safeness of his room into the hallway, even as his nose twitched. He moved through the apartment to the kitchen, and found it to be empty. Maybe he had scared Phichit away, or maybe he was in school. Yuuri really had no idea. 

His whole body felt weird, and while he had thought it would be nice to be out of his bedroom, he just felt off. He grabbed a water bottle, and made two sandwiches, and then brought it all back to his room. He sighed in relief as the door fell shut behind him, even though he could tell it reeked of distress. He didn’t know how, but it was as if his entire body knew. 

He shuddered, and placed the water and sandwiches on the nightstand, before powering up his phone. He let it start up in the nest as he moved to the window, and started airing out the room. Cold October air washed over him, and Yuuri sighed. He wasn’t burning up now, but it still felt nice. Ugh, he probably really needed a shower. 

Yuuri crawled back into bed, and settled into the edges of the nest, instantly feeling much better. Weird. Was this going to be his life now? Needing pillow forts to feel safe? He plucked along one of the edges, and his heart swelled. It was pretty nice after all. 

He dove into the food, and then looked over the overwhelming amount of notifications on his phone, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the amount of notifications from Victor. They had been talking on Friday night, and Yuuri probably fell asleep with his phone in his hand like he always did. Had Victor worried?

He glanced up at the date, seeing that it was Tuesday today. Oh, so the presentation heat lasted three days then, and since it was the middle of the day, Phichit was probably at school. Dread filled Yuuri’s stomach at the thought. Phichit had probably told everyone by now. His thumb hovered over the instagram button, but decided that it was much better to avoid it instead, and opened the messaging app instead, clicking on Victor’s name. 

His heart beat a little too roughly as Yuuri remembered that Victor had been at Rostelecom that weekend, and Yuuri had basically fallen off the face of the earth, not wishing him good luck or anything. He quickly changed over to the news app, finding Victor’s score that earned him a bronze in the sports section. He frowned. 

Victor had taken gold in France, and Yuuri had been sure he would win this competition too. He would have to look at the stream later, to see what had happened. He had still qualified for the final though, so at least Yuuri could relax about that. 

Sometime during Sunday it seemed Phichit had told him, and Victor’s tone changed from worried to encouraging. Yuuri’s heart swelled. He was such a good friend. 

  
  


**Me**

Hi

I’ve made it out on the other side

Congratulations on making the Final! I’m sorry I didn’t wish you luck on the skating days, or haven’t seen it yet. I’ll get to it when I feel less mjeeeh. 

Anyway, I guess I’ve presented now - tada I guess we’re both omegas. 

**Victor**

Yuuri!!   
<3 <3 <3

How are you feeling? You okay? That shit's so intense!

**Me**

I’m okay

It was intense

Everything’s so weird now!

**Victor**

Yeah, hahah

Like, smells, and the nest?

**Me**

THE NEST

I love it, but I feel strange

**Victor**

Not strange, I love my nest too

So… how are you now?

Could I come by?

**Me**

Now?

**Victor**

In a little bit, only if it’s okay though. 

**Me**

Sure!   
I need to congratulate you after all. 

  
  


Yuuri let out a deep sigh, glancing around the room and the chaos in it. He definitely needed to clean up if Victor was coming, and shower. It was still only midday. Victor probably wouldn’t be there until after school in like four hours, and Yuuri would have to try to make his bedroom and himself presentable by then. 

He pushed out of the nest with new conviction, closing the window now that the distressed scent had aired out, and got to work with cleaning up. He got all the clothes into the closet, but left the nest as it was on the bed, unable to hold back his smile as he glanced at it. 

He headed to the shower next, and cleaned himself off. It felt strange to wash his scent glands, that were still so sensitive, and Yuuri caressed carefully over them, making himself shiver. He got himself clean, and then shuddered from the feeling of the towel scraping across the sensitive skin. He moved into the bedroom again, and pulled new soft clothes from the closet. A strange urge filled him, and without wanting to stop it, he reached forward and scented them. 

There was a knock on the door, and Yuuri turned towards it with wide eyes, hurrying to pull on the scented clothes, and then took quick steps towards the door. 

He looked through the peephole in the door, and his heartrate picked up as he saw who was standing there. Without even thinking about it he reached for the lock, pulling the door open. 

“Victor,” he breathed, and his friend smiled, bundled up in a jacket. “What about school?”

“I’ll survive without one english lesson,” he said with a shrug, and Yuuri was once again overcome by how incredibly pretty he was. “How are you?”

“I’m good I-,” Yuuri started, and then realised they were still standing in the door. “Come in.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Victor said, his cheeks flushed. Yuuri stepped to the side, and Victor walked inside, his scent flooding Yuuri’s senses as he passed. 

Woah. 

If Yuuri had thought Victor smelled good before, it was nothing to how amazing he smelled now. Victor was rambling about school, and how he couldn’t possibly concentrate in class when he was worrying about Yuuri, and Yuuri tried to push his mind to focus, but it was so hard. Yuuri felt the door slip from his grip and fall shut, watching as Victor kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket just as he had done so many times before. As he removed his coat even more scent filled the small hallway. Yuuri was only dimly aware of moving closer, drawn in by how amazing Victor’s scent was. 

“Can I-” Yuuri started as he stepped closer, but never finished the sentence, his hands tentatively coming up. Victor fell quiet, his expression softening as he opened his arms. Yuuri stepped into them with ease, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders and went up on his toes. Victor felt so good against him, and Yuuri tried not to think about how Victor might find this weird or something, because wow, this felt amazing. 

Victor’s scent was so strong, and Yuuri couldn’t help but tuck his nose close to the collar covered scent gland and took a deep breath. He smelled like happiness, and nervousness, and Yuuri rejoiced in knowing now, having such a direct link to Victor’s feelings. Victor’s arms tightened around his waist, and Yuuri felt like he was melting against Victor, feeling almost as comfortable as in his nest. 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed, as the image of Victor  _ in _ his nest crossed his mind. Nope, not going down that line, far too dangerous. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, so softly, and Yuuri held him for a moment longer, not fully ready to let go. “Are you okay? Are you- disappointed?”

“No,” Yuuri answered immediately, shaking his head before he pulled back, just enough so they could look each other in the eye. Victor looked worried, and slowly it seeped into his scent too. “I’m very happy about it. It’s just…” he trailed off and looked away, biting into his lower lip. “It’s nothing.” 

He let his arms fall from Victor’s shoulders, and Victor’s frown deepened, even if his arms fell from Yuuri’s waist too. 

“Okay,” Victor said with a nod, tucking his long hair behind his ear. “Have you eaten yet? Do you want me to make you something?”

“No, I had sandwiches when I texted you, we could have tea though?” Yuuri said, and turned towards the living room and kitchen. Victor grabbed his arm, and Yuuri turned back to him, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Would you sit? I can do it,” he said, and Yuuri wondered why he couldn’t make it himself, but the look in Victor’s eyes made him pause, and instead of protesting, he nodded. Victor smiled, even as he blushed, relief seeping into his scent. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said for emphasis, and they walked together into the living room, Victor’s hand only falling from his elbow once they reached the couch. Yuuri sat, and Victor continued into the kitchen. “How was the competition? I haven’t had time to watch it yet.”

“Oh uhm-” Victor said as he filled the kettle. Yuuri couldn’t see it from his position on the couch, but he heard the water running. “I really didn’t do my best in the short, but I did my best to make up for it in the free. I had high scores, but I couldn’t catch up to the others. I was just one point from silver though.”

“That’s so great though. It's amazing that you’ve made the final,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed, walking back into the room to put two cups on the table. 

“Yeah, I’m- I wish I had done better, proved to them all that even though I’m an omega I’m just as qualified as them to be on that ice, but yeah, I got in my head too much for the short,” he said with a shrug. 

“Did something happen?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s gaze flickered from the table to Yuuri, before he bit down on his lower lip. He took a deep breath, before he turned his gaze away, walking back to the kitchen. 

“No, not really I- I was just over thinking,” Victor said airily, but it sounded weird. Yuuri wanted to push, but if Victor didn’t want to talk about it he really didn’t have any right to. 

“I’m still very proud,” Yuuri said softly, and Victor smiled brightly as he came back with the steaming kettle and the box of mixed teas. “You’ll be amazing. I know it.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, and sat down next to Yuuri, pouring them both a cup. He reached for the teabags before Yuuri had a chance, and then popped a matcha one in Yuuri’s, before reaching for a ceylon for himself. “I’m nervous, but excited. I’ll have to work hard for it, and then nationals are just a month after the final too, in January.” 

“When’s Worlds? Will you be able to make the show?” Yuuri asked, picking up his cup and blowing on it softly. It smelled dry and good. 

“No, I should be fine. Worlds is in March if I qualify, and the show at the end of April,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded and smiled. It was their class's turn to have a full dance show in the spring, and Yuuri was really looking forward to it. They had already started working on some of the choreography for it, and in a few weeks they would show their solo’s to the teachers, and they would pick the ones they found fit the show the best to be in there - either as solo’s or group performances. Yuuri had been working really hard on his, so he hoped his nerves wouldn't get the best of him. 

“Good, I really want to dance with you,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed and shook his head.

“You dance with me almost every day at school,” he pointed out, and Yuuri smiled and poked him with his foot in the thigh. 

“Not the same,” Yuuri protested. “I didn’t get to dance with you on stage last year, so I want to this year.”

“At least neither of us will present then, so we don’t have to worry about that,” Victor said with a chuckle, and Yuuri chuckled too, taking his first sip of the hot tea. They fell silent for a moment and then Victor curled up on the couch too, so they were facing each other. He was so very pretty. Yuuri could get lost in simply looking at him, his stomach full of butterflies. He wanted to tangle their legs together, or move over to cuddle close to Victor’s side and breathe in that amazing scent.

Victor took a sip of his tea, and Yuuri looked down into his own cup, trying to push down the burning need in his veins. Could Victor smell it on him? The desperation, the need, the absolute adoration. He really hoped not. 

“I have something for you,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked up in surprise, seeing Victor put down his cup on the coffee table before standing. “It’s in my coat.”

“You got me something?” Yuuri asked in bewilderment, and Victor nodded, coming back just as soon as he had left, sitting back down on the couch again. There was a thin and flat box in his hand, covered in velvet. 

It looked like a jewelry box. 

“I saw this the day after the competition in Moscow,” Victor explained, and ran his hand over the box before handing it over to Yuuri. “I just… I really wanted you to have it.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said slowly, taking the box and putting it in his lap. They had never given each other anything before, and Yuuri’s heart raced a little too roughly against his chest as he reached for the lid and opened. 

Oh. 

“It’s- I know you like blue, and I thought that you probably wouldn’t have any at home, and it’s not like you have to wear them, but I know I feel so much better with them, especially with how the alpha’s in school act,” Victor rambled, and Yuuri sat up straighter and reached out, his hand wrapping around Victor’s wrist. 

“Victor,” he said again, his entire body filling with warmth. “You got me a collar?”

“Yeah, and matching cuffs,” Victor said proudly, as he nodded, scooting closer to Yuuri. “It’s not- There are so many kinds to get, and you’ll probably want a few if not for fashion reasons, then just because they need washing every now and then,” he explained, and Yuuri peered down into the box again, seeing the midnight blue jewelry resting against the red velvet. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, looking up to meet Victor’s eyes. The other omega smiled, his scent going from nervous to excited. “This is- wow. I’m so grateful.”

“You like them?” Victor asked, and Yuuri laughed as he nodded. Of course he liked them. Victor was so thoughtful, even thinking of him, and getting him this.

“Could you help me put them on?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded enthusiastically. “How do you lock them?”

“So these come with an actual lock and key,” Victor said, showing the key nestled into a compartment in the lid. “You’ll probably want to keep this here at home when you go out. Hold your wrist out.” 

Yuuri did as told, and Victor wrapped the soft cuff around his wrist, clicking the lock in place. “How does it feel?”

“Really nice,” Yuuri said, and when he looked up Victor beamed. 

“It looks good on you! I knew they would,” Victor said, and then pulled the next cuff out. Yuuri held out his other wrist, and Victor wrapped the cuff around that one too. “It has a thin thread alloy at the top and bottom, so it’s super safe, it can’t be cut off by like scissors or just anything.”

Yuuri’s heart swelled, and he looked up at Victor, and fully knew. 

He was in love with him. This wasn’t a crush, this was full blown, want to kiss, hold hands, be together, call you boyfriend, want to call you mine-in love. 

“You want to help me with the collar?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s eyebrows rose as his eyes flickered over his expression. 

“Are you sure? That’s pretty personal. I don’t- I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you,” Victor said, but Yuuri shook his head and reached the box out. 

“It’s okay, I trust you,” Yuuri said.  _ I trust you more than anyone _ . 

“Okay,” Victor breathed, and picked the collar from the box. Yuuri turned around, and then he felt Victor let out a soft stuttering breath that grazed the skin of his neck, before Victor slid the collar around Yuuri’s neck, locking it into place. Yuuri’s heart pounded roughly against his ribs, but in this new reality, it all still felt so right. 

“Thank you,” he said, and let his hand come up to touch the soft collar before he turned to meet Victor’s gaze.

“Anytime,” he said, and licked his lips, his scent unreadable since it was laced with so much emotion. He reached out tentatively, and pushed some of Yuuri’s hair out of his face, making Yuuri feel like he would combust from that single touch alone. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Yuuri asked, because he didn’t want Victor to leave yet. Victor smiled and nodded, and then they rested back against the couch. They sat close, but without touching, and no matter how much Yuuri wanted to, he didn’t press closer. He didn’t want to be greedy. He had Victor here now, and he was wrapped in his scent. If he never had more, he would have to be content with having gained this much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Dancing and skating intertwine the boys life - and then a party, where one is drunk, someone is rude, and someone has a possessive streak.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t do it,” Yuuri said, his breaths ragged as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. His emotions were a whirlwind, and he couldn’t get them to stop, couldn't get them to calm. “I’m not ready, I should have practiced it more-”

“You are ready, you’re perfect,” Victor said, his blue eyes piercing as they met Yuuri’s. Yuuri shook his head as he sucked in a breath, burning in his lungs. Victor pushed himself from the wall he was resting against and took a step closer, approaching Yuuri. They were behind the auditorium stage, in the corridors to the dressing rooms, and soon it would be Yuuri’s time to perform his solo. 

He was terrified. 

“I’m not- I’m not good enough and I just,” Yuuri sucked in another shuddering breath, and Victor’s hands came up to caress over Yuuri’s cheeks. He startled, but soon Victor’s calm scent washed over him, and Yuuri took a deep breath of it, tilting his face towards Victor’s left wrist. 

“You’re amazing Yuuri. You’re going to be amazing,” Victor said with conviction. “I have full faith you’ll go out there and be beautiful.”

Yuuri’s hands came up to wrap around Victor’s arms, because he needed something to ground him in this moment, to make it feel like he wasn’t untethered. He took another deep breath of the other omega’s scent, closing his eyes as it filled his senses. He took a slow breath in, and then pushed it out, and then again, and again, happy for Victor’s absolutely wonderful scent that was pushing away Yuuri’s anxiety ridden one that burned his nose. It was one of the biggest disadvantages of presenting, Yuuri had found. Now he couldn’t just feel the anxiety, he could smell it on himself too. And so could everyone else. Victor held his face tenderly, and Yuuri slowly opened his eyes to meet Victor’s gaze, his blue eyes swimming with warmth. 

Yuuri had no idea how he had earned such a good friend as Victor.

“Better?” Victor asked after several long moments, and Yuuri nodded, a soft smile curling on Victor’s lips. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri pushed out, his lips feeling chapped and his voice cracking. Victor shook his head as he took a step back, his hands falling from Yuuri’s face as he did. Yuuri felt like he wanted to tighten his grip on Victor’s arms to keep them there, but caught himself before he did, letting his hands fall away too. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Victor said with a shake of head, his long hair dancing behind him. He had braided the top part into a crown for his performance, just like he often did for skating, and he looked like a deity. Yuuri was far too gay for this. “You’ll do great. Just, go out there, and dance for me, okay?”

Yuuri looked into his eyes, and let the feeling of determination fill him. He could do that. He could go out there and dance his heart out for Victor. He had choreographed this with him in mind after all - even if Victor didn’t know that. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, letting the feeling settle over his chest. “I can do that.”

  
  


___________________________________

Yuuri’s hands trembled as he looked down into his lap, trying to stay calm. They had performed the solo’s for the teachers two weeks ago, and now they had called Yuuri in to reveal if his solo had been picked for the show.

Yuuri was not at all freaking out.

Not even a little bit. 

He had felt he had done fairly well that day, after his breakdown before the performance, and once the music quieted and he had stopped dancing, he felt he had danced it as best as he could. Now, he couldn’t help but mull over all the mistakes he had made, and how clumsy he surely had looked and how really he shouldn’t even be here because they were surely just going to say  _ Nope! _ and then dismiss him.

Satsuki and Cao Bin were already seated, and they made small talk, Yuuri trying to keep up as they waited while Lilia came down the stairs and took a seat. A quiet fell over the room, and Yuuri was sure they could all hear how hard his heart was pounding. He surely could. He tried his best to control his nervous scent, and was extremely happy about having put on scent blockers today. They didn’t fully take away scent, but at least he wasn’t wreaking of anxiety now. 

He was working on controlling his scent, but it was so hard. It took most omegas years to gain a semblance of control in everyday life, and it took even longer to gain full power over it. 

Most alphas didn’t even try. 

“Well, Yuuri,” Satsuki said once Lilia was seated, and Yuuri’s eyes focused on Satsuki, hearing his own blood rush in his ears. “We were very impressed by your performance of your solo. You’re an excellent dancer, and you’ve really grown during your first almost year and half here with us.”

“Yes, there is really no question about how we would like for your choreography to be a part of the show,” Lilia said, and Yuuri blinked, feeling as if he were dreaming. 

“Really?” he asked, and while Lilia narrowed her eyes at him as if daring him to question her again, there was a small uptilt of her lips. At least Yuuri thought there was. 

“Yes, we’re very sure,” Satsuki said with a light laugh. “We’ve talked about keeping it as a solo, or if you want to make it a duet. You have the skill to carry it alone, and we think it would benefit more from having fewer dancers than a group.”

“How do you feel about that?” Cao Bin asked, and Yuuri shuffled in his seat. A part of him wanted to do it alone, to prove to himself that he could stand on that stage for an entire weekend and be proud of himself and his dancing, but another part of him wanted something else even more. 

“Could I dance it with Victor?” 

____________________________________

“And then I said ‘since you can only think with your knot I think it would be better for you to never speak to me again’,” Phichit said, and Leo chuckled while Guang Hong gasped, Chris laughing loudly. They were all in Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment, Chris and Phichit crammed into the small two seat couch while Yuuri, Leo and Guang Hong were sitting on the floor below it. Phichit, who had presented as an omega just a month after Yuuri, was telling a story about an alpha he had gone on a date with a few days ago, one of the alpha’s that was in the technical science program. Yuuri had heard the story a few times already, and he didn’t feel like he needed to chime in with his plans of vicious revenge yet again. He already had several schemes as to what he was going to do to the man who had treated his friend so badly for his first real date.

Alphas truly sucked. 

Instead of engaging in the castration plans with a butter knife, Yuuri’s eyes were on the TV, his phone clasped tightly in his hand. The GPF was streaming, and Yuuri watched with rapt attention as the fourth skater of the day moved on the ice. Yuuri was judging each and every edge and turn. She was good, and an alpha, but Yuuri knew Victor was better. 

Victor was in second for the free skate, having done amazingly well in the short program. It had been clear in the lead up to the competition that the press had underestimated him, and after Friday’s short skate they had clearly understood what a mistake they had made, swarming around Victor like wasps around soda. Victor had handled it well, calm and collected, charming even. Yuuri knew, since he had devoured each and every article and interview he could get his hands on while sending encouraging texts to his friend all through Saturday. 

He had wished he could be there, but the school wouldn’t give him time off since he didn’t  _ need _ to be there, so Yuuri would have to make due on being a supporter from home. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it would have to be enough. 

The other skater finished, and left the ice under the rain of flowers that always followed these performances, before the camera panned over to Victor who had just stepped out on the ice. 

His long silver hair had been braided in a crown on the top of his head, his long hair falling free down his back. The sleeves of his costume were sheer and dark blue, and lead up to a tight bodice in the same shade, hugging his frame down to his hips. There, a skirt in midnight blue and silver fanned, and even though Yuuri had seen the costume a hundred times, he couldn’t look away. Yakov gave Victor a few final words, before Victor nodded, and pushed off to skate a lap around the rink. 

Cheers filled the arena, and Yuuri could see signs being held up with Victor’s name on it as fans shouted his name. Yuuri’s heart pounded roughly against his ribs. 

This was it. 

Victor had worked so hard for this, and Yuuri desperately wanted it to pay off today.

The music started, and Victor flowed on the ice, musical and ethereal. Everything fell away as Yuuri watched, his eyes glued on the figure on the ice clearing a story with his body. Yuuri’s heart tugged and soared, and Victor wove his tale into the cold surface underneath his blades, and as jump after jump was performed flawlessly, Yuuri felt his throat tightening. 

He was doing so well. 

Victor pushed into his quad salchow-triple loop combination, and Yuuri wanted to cry as he landed both perfectly, a clearly proud smile was on Victor’s face as he continued into his final spins. 

Yuuri felt as if he was watching something absolutely stunning, history making even. He had never seen Victor skate this program so well. It was as if something had brought it up to a whole new level. 

Victor spun and spun, and Yuuri followed him with his eyes until Victor finally stopped, his hand raised gracefully towards the ceiling, his gaze following it up. 

For a second everything was still, and then Victor took a deep breath.

The arena erupted into cheers. 

Victor fell out of his end position, and then he laughed, putting both his hands over his mouth as tears sprung to his eyes.

Yuuri’s eyes were clouded by tears too, and he was only dimly aware of the rest of his friends cheering loudly around him, screaming and stomping. He was too transfixed on Victor’s face, on the pride visible in every breath he took. Victor reached the opening in the barrier, and Yakov gave him one single nod as he handed him his skate guards and jacket. Victor was still beaming as they sat down in the kiss and cry, even if his eyes started nervously flickering to the screen that was to show the score. 

Yuuri wished that he could be there to hold his hand, and maybe to send out some calming pheromones, just like Victor had for him before the dance solo. He wanted desperately to do something, anything, to make him feel better, but all they could all do now was wait. 

The score came, and Yuuri saw Victor’s jaw drop on screen, before the image changed from the omega to show the score to the TV-audience, the sound from the arena deafening. 

Victor had broken the world record for the free skate - as the only omega in the Grand Prix Final. 

Yuuri’s tears spilled down his cheeks.

____________________________ 

It was a few hours later, Guang Hong and Leo having left, and Chris sleeping over in Phichit’s room, when Yuuri’s phone rang. He glanced towards it from where he was tidying up his nest, and then sprung forward for the device, swiping it to answer in a hurry.

“Hello,” he said, hearing himself sound out of breath, which felt extremely silly since he was a dancer and had really just taken two hurried steps. 

Maybe his physical exertion wasn’t the reason for his heart racing though. 

“Yuuri!” Victor said, sounding so incredibly happy. Yuuri’s face spread into a wide grin, and he brought his phone with him as he crawled into the nest.

“Victor!” he answered, that telltale thumping of his heart that always occurred when he was talking to the other omega, a known companion to him now. “Congratulations! You did it!”

“Aaaah, I still can’t believe it!” Victor said, and Yuuri could imagine his wide grin, wishing he could see it in person. “Did you see it?”

“Of course I did, we all watched,” Yuuri said with a fond chuckle. They had all sent congratulatory texts too, but Victor wasn’t allowed to have his phone an hour before competition, and not until he was all done with interviews after. Chances were he had just gotten it back, even if it was insanely late. “You were magnificent, so hauntingly beautiful.”

“Yeah it- I don’t know how to describe it, but it all just felt right,” Victor said with a sigh. “It’s been a crazy day. I just got back to the hotel, I haven’t even eaten yet.”

“Please eat,” Yuuri urged with a laugh, and Victor hummed in agreement. Yuuri heard the crinkle of a plastic wrapper being opened, and his heart felt a little easier for it. “You’ve earned this Victor,” he followed up with while laying down in his own bed. He placed a hand over his heart, feeling it thump rhythmically. “How do you feel?”

“Like it’s not real, like I don’t know what to do!” Victor said, his mouth clearly full of food. Yuuri smiled. Seriously, shouldn’t Yakov have made sure he ate something? “I really wish you were here.”

Victor sounded so soft, and Yuuri wished for it too. He would hold Vicor’s hand and tell him silly jokes and make sure he ate. It would be great. Maybe he could plead that to the school next time they didn’t want to give him time off. 

Okay, maybe he wouldn’t bring up the hand holding. 

“I do too,” Yuuri said softly, cuddling down into the softness of the nest. Like this it felt almost intimate, like Victor was there with him. “You looked nervous in the kiss and cry.”

“I was! I was just worried about not winning though, I never ever thought it might be a…” Victor tailed off, and Yuuri felt a wide grin spread on his lips, as if it had been he himself who had just made history   
“A record,” he filled in, and Victor let out a stuttering breath.

“A record,” Victor echoed, and Yuuri laughed, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. 

“A world record,” he said, punctuating the words just because how incredibly cool was that!

“Oh my god, Yuuri,” Victor squealed, and Yuuri laughed even more, wishing even more that he could be there with Victor just to hug him.

“You’re amazing!” Yuuri said, and he meant it with every fiber of his being. 

“Aaaah, I still can’t believe it!” Victor answered, and Yuuri could imagine his cheeks coloring as he shook his head. He always looked so pretty doing that.

“We’ll have to celebrate when you come back,” Yuuri said with conviction, because if he couldn’t be there to celebrate Victor tonight, he would as soon as they were in the same time zone again. 

“Really?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed, pushing up to sit. The nest was far too comfortable, and he was scared he was going to fall asleep in it if he stayed lying down. 

“Of course,” he confirmed. He wasn’t sure how - but they would think of something. He could probably enlist Phichit and Chris to help him in figuring something out.

“Okay, I’d really like that.”

“I would too,” Yuuri ageed, and then the line fell quiet for a moment. Yuuri heard Victor take a sip of something, and he simply waited, still very happy that Victor was eating and drinking. 

“I’m so overwhelmed,” Victor said after a moment, and Yuuri’s heart ached in the most delicious way. “I can’t believe it.”

“Tell me about it?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let out a long breath, before he started recounting the events of the competition. Yuuri listened intently, and got to follow Victor as he brushed his teeth and changed into pajamas, before he crawled into his own nest. By then Yuuri had heard almost everything that had happened from the moment Victor left for the Final until he came back to his room and called Yuuri. Victor’s voice grew quieter and quieter, and as Victor’s breaths evened out into sleep, Yuuri stayed on the line - if just for a moment. 

It was creepy, he knew, but he laid down himself and simply listened to Victor’s breaths, his heart doing flips in his chest. He let out a long sigh, and then he hung up, cuddling down under his own comforter, and fell asleep.

____________________________________

“Are you sure this is how you want to celebrate?” Yuuri laughed, his hands holding onto Victor’s tightly as Victor skated backwards, basically hauling Yuuri around the ice of the rink. “Spending even more time on the ice?”

“Spending time on the ice with you,” Victor said cheerily. “You’ve sat in the stands for so long, I've wanted to get you out here forever!”

“So you could see me fall on my ass?” Yuuri asked with a chuckle, and Victor shook his head, but it was more fond than anything else.

“You’ve seen me fall countless times,” he pointed out, and Yuuri laughed, almost losing his balance as he did. 

“Okay, fair point,” Yuuri agreed with a nod. Victor grinned almost proudly, before he let go of one of his hands and skated to Yuuri’s side. “Don’t let me go!”

“I won’t!” Victor promised. “You can hold onto me, and if you lose your balance I’ll do my best to catch you.”

“I thought we would go out to eat or like, or that you’d want me to bake you a cake or something,” Yuuri said, almost losing his balance as he glanced down at his feet. 

“We can do that too,” Victor said, his strokes so sure. “I just wanted to do this the most, and since you asked…”   
“Yeah, I’m happy to do whatever you want, Mr. World Record Holder,” Yuuri said with a smile. “I might have to do this more often so I don’t act like Bambi.”

“Yeah if you come out just once a week I’m sure you’d feel steady in no time,” Victor said with a nod.

“Yakov would never let me,” Yuuri pointed out, and Victor scrunched up his nose. 

“You make a valid point,” he agreed, and Yuuri shook his head, trying not to think too much about the fact that he was probably going to be holding Victor’s hand for the rest of the hour. This boy was definitely out to kill him, not that Yuuri thought he would ever realise it, though. 

_____________________________________

The base was pounding in Yuuri’s ears, and he tried to focus his gaze. He was probably a little too drunk, and had a sneaking suspicion that the last drink Phichit had given him was far too strong. Yuuri didn’t drink often, but it was the final party before winter break, he was in Leo’s house, and he was a gay pining disaster. 

Phichit had said that being drunk was the only way for him to get through the night, and Yuuri had taken that advice. 

Victor looked absolutely divine tonight, and Yuuri had to do something about quelling his thirst, even if the alcohol really didn’t help with that. Yuuri really was too far gone, and thus, it was easier to try to drink his problems away for an evening, than to deal with the entire world hitting on his crush. 

Victor was on the dance floor, dancing with Christophe. He looked so good, his hips swaying to the beat, hair flowing behind him. Every time the other omega raised his hands, his crop top raised even higher, showing off a sliver of skin, and Yuuri was dying. Victor had danced most of the night with Guang Hong and Yuuko and Phichit and Chris and surely a thousand more, and Yuuri was thoroughly jealous.

Victor was not drinking. He was still midseason, and Yuuri knew he would never risk the national championship gold or a possible placement at worlds for a night of partying - especially not after his record. 

Victor practiced with even more determination now, and Yuuri wasn’t sure how he did it but he knew the reason for it. Victor had a goal. He was going to show everyone that he wasn’t a one time fluke. He was going to prove to them that he was going to continue to make history. 

Yuuri was going to adore seeing it. 

He loved him so much. 

The music changed, the beat still heavy, but Victor pulled away from Chris, who easily pulled Phichit into his arms instead. Ever since Phichit had presented Chris seemed to be more interested in the omega, but Yuuri wasn’t sure how deep those feelings ran, or if Phichit felt any interest towards the beta. They hadn’t talked about it, but perhaps Yuuri should ask. Hopefully it would redirect some attention form Phichit always teasing Yuuri about his massive gay crush on Victor, Phichit’s words, not Yuuri’s. 

“Yuuri!” Victor cheered as he spotted him on the couch, and Yuuri felt a smile curl on his lips, unable to hold back. His cheeks were hot, but he didn’t care. Victor was pretty, and he was here.

“Hi,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed, flopping down on the couch next to him. “You’re pretty.”

“You’re drunk,” Victor said with another laugh, plucking the glass from Yuuri’s hand. He brought it to his nose and smelled, his nose scrunching up. Cute. He was so cute. “God, what did you put in this? Seventy percent alcohol, thirty soda?”

“Phichit made it,” Yuuri mumbled, reaching for the cup, but Victor pulled it further away and then placed it on a table on the other side of the couch from Yuuri. “Victooor.”

“Nope, were going to go get some water or milk or something,” Victor proclaimed and then laughed as he looked back at Yuuri. “Don’t pout at me, you’re far too cute when you do that.”

“I’m not pouting,” Yuuri said, and Victor poked him in the lower lip, making Yuuri pull it into his mouth between his teeth instead. Victor shook his head, but it looked more fond than scolding. 

“Come on, let's go,” Victor said, and then stood to reach a hand out. Yuuri took it immediately, as if he could ever say no to Victor, and let himself be pulled off the couch. 

The world spun, and Yuuri took another step forward to try to catch his balance, Victor’s hands coming up to his arms to steady him. “Woah, you okay?”

“Dizzy,” Yuuri said, looking up into Victor’s far too pretty eyes. 

“Are you feeling sick? You want us to go to a bathroom?” he asked, but Yuuri shook his head. He didn’t, it was just that the world was spinning a bit. 

“No, I’m okay,” Yuuri managed, and Victor nodded, holding onto his hand as he started guiding them through the house to the kitchen. The music was a bit too loud, and Yuuri felt his head pound with the beat. Okay, maybe something other than alcohol would be good. 

They found their way into the kitchen, which was less crowded than the living room but not empty, and Victor went right up to the fridge to pull out a carton of milk. He found a glass too, and then poured it full before handing it to Yuuri, who cradled it between his hands. 

“Drink it,” Victor said with a smile, but with that determination Yuuri was so weak for. He did as told, bringing the glass to his lips and drank it in deep gulps, the cool liquid nice. He drank until the glass was empty, and Victor smiled as Yuuri handed him the glass back.   
“Thank you,” Yuuri mumbled, whipping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“That’s my Yuuri,” Victor said, and then picked up a bowl of chips, grabbing Yuuri’s hand again, as if he hadn’t just made Yuuri’s heart stop in his chest. “Let's find somewhere more quiet.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. That did sound nice after all, and he followed Victor through another door to the other side of the house, still on the bottom floor. They found a room that was probably a study or library and Victor pulled Yuuri down onto a couch, sitting down on the other side, placing the bowl of chips between them. 

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed, reaching out to take a hand full of chips. 

“Still a bit dizzy, but less so,” Yuuri said after a moment, and Victor pointed to a glass on the table, filled with water. Oh. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed he had brought that. “Thank you, for taking care of me,” he said, and then reached for the glass, feeling slightly silly that he couldn’t take care of himself better. 

“It’s no trouble at all, Yuuri,” Victor said with a shake of head, taking a few chips himself. “Are you having a good time?”

“Not really,” Yuuri admitted with a shrug, munching on the chips. The music could still be heard, but it wasn’t as loud, and it was really nice to be able to hear his own thoughts. “I don’t know, there’s too many people and too many I don’t know and just... '' Yuuri trailed off, and Victor nodded as Yuuri took a sip of water. 

“Yeah, there’s too many alphas with grabby hands here. I keep thinking that the ones in the aesthetics program are better than others, you know, but I guess not.”

“Did someone hurt you?” Yuuri asked, pushing up from where he was resting his back against the armrest. “I’ll go-”

“No Yuuri, it’s fine, it’s nothing that hasn’t happened before,” Victor said with a shake of his head. 

“Doesn’t make it okay, though,” Yuuri said, still feeling anger burn in his veins, even as he slumped back against the arm rest again. “I hate the way they treat you.”

“I do too,” Victor admitted. “I hate the way they treat you, too.”

“We should run away,” Yuuri provided, grabbing another handful of chips. “Just buy a cabin in the woods, and have a bunch of dogs, and never have to deal with them again.”

“Sounds like a dream,” Victor said as he rested back against the other arm rest. “Tell me more about it.”

So Yuuri did, let his mind run away with him about a small red forest cabin with white window sills and an orange tile roof, and their dogs and there would be a lake there in the winter that would freeze over so they could skate. Victor’s eyes sparkled, and Yuuri smiled as his head slowly cleared. He felt almost like himself, when another group pushed into the room, startling them both from their secluded bubble. 

“Oh, look,” JJ said, and Yuuri fought nausea this time, as the scent of possessive alpha filled the room. Daniel and Ronny were with him as usual and Yuuri wished he could just shove them out of the room. “Here sits two lone omegas, lucky for them we found them so we could brighten their evening.”

“We were doing just fine without you,” Yuuri said drily, and they all looked over at him with widened eyes. “Thanks, you can leave now.”

Ronny broke into sharp laughter first, and then the other two joined in, as if what Yuuri said had been a joke, or as if his resistance to their attitude was. Yuuri loathed them.

“Yeah, look at how charming you all are, of course we want to spend time with you when you act like this,” Victor said, his voice sharp. His scent was turning irritated too. Yuuri looked at him, seeing his jaw clench. “Have you ever considered that we might be fine without your company?”

“So sassy,” Daniel said, waving his hand in front of him. “It’s so hot.”

“Can you just stop treating him like he’s a piece of meat?” Yuuri snapped, pushing up to face them, but without standing. “He’s a person, and really you don’t deserve to even crawl on the ground he walks on, so you should just leave.”

“What’s with you, are you in pre-heat or something?” JJ asked, and the other alphas laughed again, making Yuuri’s skin crawl. 

“Naaah, he just has a crush, don't you?” Daniel said, and Yuuri’s blood ran cold. Was he so transparent in his feelings? He knew that Phichit said he was obvious, but had even these buffoons figured him out? “You know all love starts with quarrels, right? Ends in mating,” he filled in, leaning forward towards them. “So, who is it Yuuri? Are you desperately in love with JJ?” 

“I would rather die than to touch any of you with a teen meter long pole,” Yuuri spat, and Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Fat chance,” Ronny said, his eyes much harder now. Clearly they didn’t find this funny anymore. “Why are you so stuck up, Yuuri? Maybe you just need the right alpha to set you right?”

“Yeah, are you gay or something?” JJ laughed, and Yuuri felt his whole body fill with rage, as they treated what he felt as a joke. “Maybe you just need to be knotted straight.”

“Why are you so obnoxious?” Victor burst out as he stood, the scent of angry omega filling the room. The alphas took a startled step back, and Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes. He had never seen Victor this angry before, he had never smelled something so threatening either. Clearly the alphas felt the same. “Go away and try to be better people, instead of standing here and acting like knot heads.”

For a moment all was quiet, and Yuuri simply looked between them, before he stood too, taking Victor’s hand in his as a show of support. The alphas looked at them for a moment, and Yuuri wasn’t sure what conclusion they made from the display, but Victor’s scent was still heavy in the air, angry and vicious. 

“Whatever,” JJ mumbled, and then they shuffled out, a little too quick to be truly as casual as it seemed they tried to make their retreat. Yuuri turned back to Victor, and saw his friend still looking towards the door the alphas had just disappeared through. 

“Victor,” Yuuri called, unable to stop himself from reaching out his free hand and cupping his cheek. Victor turned to him slowly, and his eyes went from hard and ruthless, to soft and warm, worried even. “Let's sit back down?”

Victor nodded, and they did, this time staying much closer, backs resting against the backrest, thighs almost touching. Yuuri’s hand had fallen from Victor’s cheek as they sat, but Victor turned his head towards Yuuri’s neck, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and Yuuri shook his head, careful not to jolst him. It felt so nice to have him like this, their hands still clasped between them, Victor’s breaths grazing his skin. “I just really hate alphas.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Yuuri pointed out. “I’m so glad you’re so strong. I really didn’t want to deal with them a second longer.”

“Me neither,” Victor agreed, and then Yuuri felt him take a long deep breath of his scent. Yuuri closed his eyes and pushed out some more, even if it was silly and probably possessive. “You smell so nice Yuuri.”

“You do too,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor hummed, in that sweet way that Yuuri always found too cute.

“Mmh, thank you,” Victor answered, and for a moment they just sat like that, close together. Yuuri’s hand started carding through Victor’s hair, and it felt so nice that Yuuri considered just staying there. Maybe they could sleep there even. Leo probably wouldn’t mind. 

Yuuri tried to push down the thoughts on what JJ and his friends had said about him being gay. Yuuri knew now, after presentation, that he was. He hadn’t told anyone yet though. It wasn’t because he was ashamed really, he just really didn’t want to deal with displays such as the one he had just had to deal with on the regular. 

Maybe soon, he would tell someone. 

“I love this song,” Victor said, and Yuuri hummed in agreement. It was one they had danced hip hop choreography with Cao Bin to a few months ago. “You want to dance with me?” Victor asked, and even though Yuuri knew it would only break his heart more in the long run, there was really only one answer. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're doing their best - even if they are terribly pining. 
> 
> Next week: Yuuri struggles with coming out to his family and friends, Victor and he work on the duet dance, and someone takes a plunge into the unknown.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri came out of his first real heat feeling sore, grumpy and lonely. The whole experience had been five days of trying to reach an itch that he couldn’t fully scratch, and being increasingly frustrated by the fact that the person who’s sweater he had shamelessly stolen, the one person he wanted to be with him most of all, wasn’t there.

Yuuri might have felt slightly wrong, when Victor offered to lend him his sweater since Yuuri was cold, and then never returned it, but not enough to be able to hold himself back. He felt even worse as it wound its way into the walls of his nest by the side of his head, right where he could have the scent close to his nose. He just couldn’t stop himself. It felt so right to have it there; Victor’s scent mixing with his own in Yuuri’s most safe place. The guilt he had felt had ebbed away with how safe having it made him feel during pre-heat, snuggled up under his three comforters and nose tilted up into the sweater, the deep breaths of Victor's scent lulling him to sleep as he dozed. 

Now, Yuuri felt that initial guilt ten fold as he laid on the couch in his and Phichit’s apartment, sulking. He would rather have stayed in his nest for a while longer, but he didn’t have a TV in his room and he really couldn’t watch Worlds on his phone. He had, therefore, brought both of his softest comforters out with Victor’s sweater wrapped around his frame for some sense of security. He hoped he could keep the sweater hidden under the covers. He really didn’t need to give Phichit more things to tease him about. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Phichit called from the kitchen, and even though Yuuri knew he should, he hadn’t eaten properly in several days and had possibly been a little heat sick now that he thought back to what he had learned in sex ed class, but he had no appetite. 

All he wanted was to watch Victor skate.

Or well, he wanted a lot of things with Victor that involved much closer contact than watching him on the ice, but Yuuri would settle for watching him compete for now. It wasn’t as if he could kiss Victor when he was three time zones away anyway. 

Not that he thought Victor would want to. 

“No,” Yuuri said, his own voice sounding weak even to him. He considered for a moment, and then continued. “Tea would be nice though.”

“Green?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri hummed noncommittally, trying to metally note down that he needed to make sure he took care of Phichit after he had his first heat, since his best friend was being so sweet in making sure he was alright. 

He heard Phichit putter around in the kitchen, and as he did Yuuri bundled further down into the covers, eyes on the skater on the screen. Victor was in the middle of the field, the order drawn randomly. The buzz had been high surrounding the omega, and since the record and win in the GPF everyone acted as if Victor had come from nowhere, headlines about him decorating the papers daily.

Yuuri read as much as he could get his hands on. 

Victor wasn’t the only omega in the field, but he was the only one ranked in the top ten. Yuuri had gone over the qualifiers with Victor once they came out, and had seen that now telltale determination settle over his shoulders. The need to prove himself and their dynamic was burning in his eyes. 

It was a heavy burden to bear. 

Yuuri hoped it wouldn’t become too much. 

He was sad that he hadn’t been able to see Victor before he left, but one really couldn’t control when a heat hit, especially if it was the first one. The only way to control it was if you were on suppressors, and that was generally only prescribed if the individual had a specific cause -- like Victor had for competitions.

Had Victor felt like this when he had come out of his heat this summer? They had never talked about it. Yuuri hadn’t been presented then, and he had felt weird asking. Now that they both had gone through it, maybe they could trade war stories about how awful it was. 

Yuuri sighed. He had heard that some omegas had ‘bad’ heats, but in general they were supposed to be pleasurable. Most omegas really liked having their heats, and very few got heat sick. 

Maybe Yuuri was just defective. 

“Here we are,” Phichit said, placing a cup on the coffee table in front of Yuuri, a plate of sandwiches was placed next to it. Yuuri looked up to thank him, his heart warmed from the care, but stopped as he caught Phichit’s frown. 

“What?” Yuuri asked in worry, and Phichit let out a sigh.

“I- are you sure you want to be out here? You sort of smell… distressed,” he said, and Yuuri sighed, pushing up to sit. He made sure to pull the covers tightly around his legs, and then shook his head. 

“I want to watch Victor,” he said in explanation as he reached for his cup, and Phichit’s frown deepened, making Yuuri’s stomach feel uneasy. “What?” 

“Is that sweater new?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri’s eyes snapped down, feeling his cheeks heat as he looked back up to catch Phichit’s gaze. He put his cup to his lips so he wouldn’t have to answer, but Phichit didn’t seem to care about that, simply staring at him as Yuuri drank. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yuuri said once he had pulled the cup from his lips. It was really good tea. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit scolded, and Yuuri curled in on himself even more. “No wonder your heat was bad! Your body must have been calling out for that scent, which you have a deep emotional connection too.”

“Phichit, I really don’t have the energy to mull over this again,” Yuuri said with a sigh, glancing at the TV as another skater took the ice. Only a few more competitors until it was Victor’s turn. Yuuri sighed again, and pushed down the hurt that this phrase always caused him, even if he had never said it out loud before. “I know Victor’s not my mate.”

“That’s not the point, Yuuri,” Phichit said, sitting down on the floor by his side. “I know you know that. I know you haven’t talked about it, but like, that doesn’t mean your body knows.”

“I can’t help what I feel Peach,” Yuuri said, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes started burning. Why was this so hard? Why couldn’t he just accept that this love would go unanswered? 

“I’m not saying you can. I just…” Phichit trailed off, glancing towards the TV, where the skater had just taken a fall, but was pushing herself up. “I know you’ve said you don’t want to talk to him, but I still think you should.”

“Am I that obvious?” Yuuri said with a sigh, and Phichit turned back to him and shook his head. 

“No I think… no one seems to think you’re anything but friends really. No one has said anything to me, and you know everyone tells me all the good gossip,” he said, and Yuuri chuckled hollowly, taking another sip of his tea.

“I think that since you’re both omegas people just assume you’re really close friends. Had one of you been a beta or alpha it would have been a whole other thing,” Phichit said, and Yuuri hummed, curling in on himself a little more. 

Omega-omega pairings as well as alpha-alpha pairings weren’t exactly seen as the norm. Most often omega-alpha as well as betas with omegas or alphas were more common. Yuuri didn’t know anyone else who was gay. There were very few characters in books or movies or series which were identified as gay, and those few were portrayed as the comic relief. They never talked about it at school, more than mentioning that it was something that some people felt and ‘ _ there’s nothing wrong with that _ ’ and nothing more. 

It made Yuuri feel extremely alienated. 

“I’m gay,” Yuuri said, and kept his eyes on his cup. “It’s not just Victor I- I mean it mostly is him because, God, Phichit I’m so in love with him, but I…” 

Yuuri trailed off as tears started running down his cheeks, dropping down onto the covers and into his cup. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Phichit said softly, and Yuuri looked up to see his friend looking at him with kind eyes, sympathy clear in his gaze. “It’s okay.” 

“How can it be okay when it hurts so much, and I stole his sweater and I just…” Yuuri shook his head as his breath hitched, a sob following. 

“I don’t know how Victor feels,” Phichit said softly. “But I know he spends more time with you than anyone, and he wants you to be such a big part of his life, and he looks at you like you look at him.”

Yuuri let out another slow breath. It was so hard to see that, to imagine Victor feeling something similar to what Yuuri was feeling. Yuuri wasn’t sure his heart could take it if he started hoping, and it was taken away. 

“I just don’t see it… how he would want me like that,” he mumbled, and Phichit humed, but his gaze turned determined.

“Listen, you’re amazing and any omega would be lucky for you to fall for them. I can’t speak for Victor’s feelings, the only thing I can urge you to do to make you feel better is to tell him, or ask him about it,” Phichit said, and Yuuri shuddered from the mere idea of it. 

He could hardly think of anything as scary as that. 

“As for being gay… Yuuri, you know that we will all love you and be your friends no matter what, right? Like this wasn’t fully news to me of course, even if we haven’t actually talked about it, but if anyone says anything rude, I’ll fuck them up, okay?”

Yuuri laughed, unable to hold back the startled sound pushing its way from his lips. He shook his head, and Phichit grinned proudly. For a moment neither of them said anything, the only sound in the apartment coming from the TV. Slowly, Yuuri let out a long breath, reaching up to dry his tears. 

“Thank you,” he said, and now it was Phichit who shook his head.

“You don’t have to thank me for being a decent human being, that’s just common sense,” he said, and Yuuri chuckled, even if it was slightly hollow. 

“I’m still very grateful that you’re my friend though,” Yuuri said, and Phichit smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m grateful you’re my friend too,” he echoed. He glanced back to the TV, and Yuuri did as well, seeing Victor on the side of the ice, pulling off his skate guards. The usual warmth Yuuri always felt when he saw him filled his chest, and he couldn’t help but smile. Victor shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Yakov, who looked as stoic as ever. Yuuri’s breath caught as Victor’s costume was revealed, even though he had seen it before. He looked gorgeous in the long black pants and white and pink shirt with sparkling sequins sewn into it along the plunging neckline, matched with a pink collar and cuffs. It was Yuuri’s favorite. 

“If I were to look up smitten in the dictionary, it would be a photo of you in this moment,” Phichit said, and Yuuri sent him a glare, even if it was mostly in jest. There was no use denying it. Yuuri was smitten. Who could blame him? 

“He’ll do amazing,” Yuuri said with determination, and then they both fell quiet, as Victor took the ice. 

______________________________

“Six, seven, eight,” Yuuri counted, Victor and he moving in sync through the movements of his solo. They were in one of the school’s dance studios, facing the large, floor to ceiling mirror, practicing for the show. “Then step forward with your left leg to the side, yes, like that, crossing over.”

Yuuri did as he was instructing, and Victor moved with him. “What count is that on?” Victor asked, and Yuuri stepped back and counted again, before answering. 

“One, two,” he said, his arms moving with the movement as he did. “And then the arms come out from the sides like this, a little wider. It’s a bit of a quick push and then slooow, yes, like that.”

Yuuri smiled. He was so happy the teachers had agreed to let him and Victor do this together. He had been giddy ever since he found out, but of course they couldn’t find the time to practice until now, with Victor practicing for Nationals and then Worlds. 

“Like this?” Victor asked, stepping back to do the succession again, Yuuri nodding as he watched. It wasn’t perfect, but it didn’t need to be right now. They were learning it, and it would take many run throughs before it was all settled. 

“Now, you’ll turn on three, four, and then we’ll face each other,” Yuuri said, and Victor did, both of them smiling as they stood facing each other. 

“Is this the new part?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded again. 

They had talked about it since they got the go ahead to do this as a duet, and Yuuri was excited, even if he was terrified. “Now, I’ll lift you first, so you’re to take a step towards me with your right foot, and then we’ll turn to build speed, and I’ll lean back as your arm goes around my neck, and then you kick out as I pick you up while we continue to turn.”

“Yes,” Victor agreed. “Do you want to watch the video again?” he asked, and Yuuri shook his head. 

“Lets try it without the actual lift, just stepping through it, and see how it feels,” Yuuri suggested, and Victor grinned.

“Whatever you’d like Mr. Choreographer,” he jested, and Yuuri scrunched up his nose, before they both started giggling. 

They did just that, stepping through the movements a few times just to get the flow of it into their bodies. This was just the first lift. They would move on to another where Victor would lift Yuuri over his head, and then later in the choreography they had another section of them. 

Hopefully it would work out. Yuuri was sure it would look really pretty if they did. 

“Okay, let me just put more weight on you this time, but without actually lifting,” Victor suggested and Yuuri agreed. They got into position, and then moved through the steps once more. It went well, and Yuuri felt confident in taking the added weight of Victor, moving the dance forward as he had to.

Then, Victor turned around a little faster than he had before, and Yuuri caught his gaze. Yuuri let out a soft breath, and Victor’s eyes widened, and then it all happened so fast. 

He wasn’t sure how, but suddenly Victor’s legs tangled in his own, and Yuuri grabbed him in panic, trying to steady him to prevent the fall, but instead they both fell towards the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. 

“Ah!” Yuuri exclaimed, scrambling to do something, anything, to save them. Victor was quick, however, and even if Yuuri was completely useless in making it so, they landed far softer than Yuuri had ever thought possible on the wooden floor. Yuuri was underneath Victor, and he still hadn’t fully processed what had happened when Victor pushed back, looking down at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, and Yuuri bliked, not even sure himself.

“Aren't you supposed to be a figure skating world championship silver medalist?” Yuuri asked, still a little breathless. “How can you not have control over your legs?”

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped, and then burst into laughter, belly deep and clear. His blue eyes sparkled, and Yuuri couldn't hold back either, his entire body shaking with it as Victor fell on top of him again as laughter shook through both of them, before Victor rolled off Yuuri to the side. They laughed and laughed, it was as if they couldn’t stop. 

Yuuri glanced back to Victor, and his heart felt so wonderfully full. 

He could never tell him of his feelings. 

He could never risk losing this. 

“Want to try again?” he managed to push out, and Victor’s giggles morphed into a wide smile as he nodded. 

“Definitely,” he agreed, pushing off the floor. “I’ll try to keep track of my legs this time, since I am the figure skating world's runner-up after all.”

“Stoooop,” Yuuri whined, and then he was laughing again, accepting the hand Victor had extended to pull him up. 

_____________________________

“Hi mom,” Yuuri greeted, easily abandoning his English homework for the phone call. He rested back against his desk chair, turning away from his books. 

“Hi Yuuri,” she greeted back. “How are you?”

“I’m good, busy with everything,” he said, and she hummed. “I’m trying to get my homework done. I just came home from practicing for the show.”

“We’re so excited to see it, Yuuri,” she said, and Yuuri felt his cheeks heat. It had been a long time since they had seen him dance, and he was equal parts excited and terrified. “But didn’t you say they didn’t give you homework on show weeks? It’s hardly fair for you to practice all day and evening and then not be able to relax when you’re done so late.”

“This is the only one,” Yuuri said, glancing back at the textbook. “Our English teacher doesn’t really like the aesthetics program I think, so he doesn’t care when we have shows.”

“That’s too bad darling,” she said, and Yuuri hummed in agreement. “We’re looking forward to Saturday though. We booked a table at that restaurant you mention too. Do you think any of your friends want to join?”

“Uhm, maybe?” Yuuri said, trying to remember when people had said they would have people coming to watch the show. “Phichit maybe?”

“Yes, his fathers are going on Friday, they told me when we met in the supermarket,” she said. “I will make sure they add another seat at the table. Anyone else, Victor maybe?”

“I don’t remember if he said his parents would come, or if at all… and maybe his coach,” Yuuri mussed. “I can check with him tomorrow.”

“Please do, we would love to see him again. It was so nice when he visited last summer,” his mother said, and Yuuri smiled as he remembered the nights Victor had come to spend in his family’s house almost a year ago. Wow, this year had flown by. So much had changed, and still so much was the same. 

Next year, they would be parting. 

The thought made Yuuri’s stomach twist into knots. 

“I’ll will,” Yuuri said, and then the line fell quiet. Yuuri’s mind was half filled with thoughts of Victor, and suddenly an urge to come out to his mother filled his chest. It would have been so easy then, to simply let the two words fall from his lips.  _ I’m gay _ . He had tried several times, but he had always backed out before he had found the courage. It was as if his throat laced up, and he just couldn’t get the words out. 

Today seemed to be the same. 

“Have you been eating?” she asked, and Yuuri pushed his confession down to the pit of his stomach, and went into an explanation over what he and Phichit had cooked that week so far. 

______________________________

“Victor?” Yuuri called as he stepped into the auditorium, glancing around curiously. They had finished the show three days ago, having had it run for four days. Now, most of the scenography was packed away, and all the costumes had found their way down to costume storage. There was an emptiness in Yuuri’s chest from it, the lack of focus, pushing, dancing, and moving towards a common goal. 

It always felt so strange once a production was over, and there was just nothing afterwards. 

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri focused his eyes on the stage, and saw his friend sitting on it, smiling and waving. Yuuri raised his hand too, and made his way down to the stage. Victor had texted and asked if he could come to the auditorium, and Yuuri really couldn’t stop himself from coming, pushing away from helping Chris organize the costume storage. 

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked once he reached the stage, stepping up onto it with ease. Victor rose too, and wrung his hands together. Yuuri frowned as he noticed. It was almost as if he was nervous. He took a deep breath, and caught some of Victor’s scent, clearly showing his nerves too. 

Odd. 

Yuuri had never seen Victor visibly nervous before, not even before school tests, or competitions, or performances. What could it be that made him feel that way now?

“I wanted to ask you something,” he said, and Yuuri frowned as he looked at his friend. They had come to face each other, standing in the middle of the stage like they had all through the performances. It felt like an echo from it, only this time it was only them. No audience, no stage lights, no costumes. 

“Okay, what is it?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s cheeks colored a pretty pink that had Yuuri’s fingers itching to touch.

Victor took a deep breath, and then met his gaze. 

“Could we…would you be okay with us doing the duet one more time?” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, taken aback. Of all the things he might have thought Victor would have wanted him to come for the auditorium for, this would never have crossed his mind. ”Of course, but… why?”

Victor looked away, out across the seats, and then he shrugged, before he looked back at Yuuri. 

“I just remembered this morning that maybe we wouldn’t get a chance to dance it again,” he said, and oh, that made Yuuri’s heart tug too. He had loved standing on this stage for weeks before as they practiced, and then performing it with Victor, the choreography Yuuri had created from his feelings for Victor now completely theirs. 

“Of course I want to dance it again,” Yuuri said, maybe letting a little too much of his real feelings for Victor seep into his voice. “Here?”

“Yeah, the studios were booked,” Victor said in explanation, and then turned to find the cord for the sounds system. 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri said with a nodd. They had dance class before this, so he assumed they were both fairly warmed up still. A smiled curled on his lips, and he looked down at the floor to hide it, as he heard Victor plug in his phone. He was excited. He loved this dance.

“Ready?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, rolling his shoulders back before getting into position. 

The music started, and Yuuri stayed still for the first few beats, before he moved. He had a few paces of solo dancing, moving through the motions as he longed and pined and ached, calling out for someone to come to him. 

He felt more than he saw when Victor started dancing too, side by side as they moved. They danced in sync for a section, and then Yuuri stopped as Victor continued alone. They moved together again, and then they came to the first lift part. Yuuri loved it; loved the trust that was there between them, how he could feel Victor rely on him and how he gave himself fully to Victor as well.

The dance went on, and it felt different now. There was no rush to make it better, and there was no one there watching or judging. This was only for them, and it made Yuuri feel like he was soaring. 

The music built, and their steps moved faster, another section of lifts brought them closer. Victor smelled perfectly, and he always felt so right in Yuuri’s grip. Would he never get to do this again? The thought made his heart ache. 

The music calmed, and they slowed their movements, dancing apart before the final steps brought them together once more, standing facing each other, their sides turned towards the empty auditorium. They were so close, much closer than they usually were in their ending pose. 

Yuuri’s chest heaved from exhaustion, and he sucked in air to calm his racing heart, as he looked into Victor’s eyes. The other omega was looking at him too, his expression unreadable, his scent deep with devotion and nerves.

Victor’s hand cupped Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri leaned into it, tilting his head up as he was guided. It was almost as if they were still dancing, his body reacting to Victor’s touch on instinct. They stayed completely still for a breath, and then Victor leaned down and claimed his lips. 

Yuuri gasped in surprise, and then pushed forward, his hands curling around Victor's waist. Victor hummed against his lips, his other hand coming to cup Yuuri’s neck, bringing him firmer into the kiss. 

Yuuri’s head was swimming with it all, his emotions on a rampage of fear and worry, happiness and love. What was this? What was happening?

Victor pulled back first, gasping as he tipped his head forward to rest their foreheads against each other, his eyes closed. Yuuri looked at his long silver lashes, the blush on his cheeks, and tried to understand.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri’s own breath hitched. His emotions were a storm in his chest, and he had no idea what to do; what this meant. 

“Why did you do that?” he asked, terrified but needing answers, even if they might break him apart. Victor opened his eyes, and Yuuri could see the fear in them too.

“I’m in love with you,” Victor said, and for a moment Yuuri thought he had imagined it, that it wasn't real. Victor pushed on however, scrubbing away Yuuri’s doubts. “I’m so in love with you.”

Everything was quiet, and then the words spilled from Yuuri’s mouth. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Yuuri whispered, as if he were too loud the moment might shatter. He held on tighter to Victor instead, and pushed up on his toes. “I’ve been in love with you forever.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, and then they were kissing, Victor’s arms wrapping around his shoulders as Yuuri melted into their embrace. It felt right, having Victor’s lips against his own. They were soft, and smooth, and tasted like cherry, and Yuuri was going to become addicted. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there and kissed, holding on to each other, until so much joy filled him that he started smiling. He smiled so wide he had to pull back, it becoming impossible to kiss at all with him grinning. 

“You’re so cute,” Victor laughed, pushing some of Yuuri’s hair from his forehead. His scent spiked with nerves, and he bit into his lower lip. “I have a question.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, his grip tightening. He was too overwhelmed to worry, his head too filled with Victor.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Victor asked his scent spiking with worry, and Yuuri felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He surged up to claim Victor’s lips again, pushing the answer into his mouth. 

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Good job boys!
> 
> Next week: The boys ravel in finally being able to show their affection, as well as face the opinions from the rest for their world.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. Chapter 6

It felt surreal to step out of the auditorium. Yuuri’s fingers were laced with Victor’s as they walked into the large hallways and through the corridor, and then down towards their lockers. They had a history class in a few minutes, and since their teacher was usually strict about them being on time -- locking the door for students who were late -- they couldn’t risk not being there on the dot. 

Yuuri felt as if the entire world had changed, and yet, it was as if nothing around him actually had. The school looked just like it had when he stepped into the auditorium, the same students milling about as always, going to and from class. Victor was by his side, like he was most of the time. The only real difference was that their fingers were laced together, and that Victor’s lips were red from kissing, his cheeks tinting pink each time their eyes met. 

Everything felt different now, though.

Yuuri had never expected, or even dreamed of having this effect on Victor, but it felt so good to see some of his own feelings mirrored in Victor’s expression. How long had they been there without Yuuri noticing it? Or had Victor simply been so good at hiding it?

Yuuri noticed that they turned a few heads as they passed other students, but he quickly forgot as soon as they reached their corridor, both of them making their way quickly towards their separate lockers. The corridor was filled with their classmates, and no one seemed to notice their joined hands in the bustle of students trying to grab their things. Yuuri’s hand slipped out from Victor’s grip, and he gave the other omega a nod before walking on towards his own locker. 

He retrieved his own books quickly, and then found himself beside Victor again, lacing their fingers as soon as he was next to him. Victor turned to him and smiled, and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s lips spread into a wide grin, butterflies fluttering in his chest. 

“Oh my god!”

Yuuri turned towards the sound, the voice all too familiar. From the corner of his eye he saw Victor do the same as he closed his locker, his grip on Yuuri’s hand tightening.

“Did you want something, JJ?” Victor asked, his voice cold. Yuuri glanced back at him, and saw Victor’s eyes trained on the alpha. 

“Did you just kiss?” he asked, disbelief in his voice. Anger shot up Yuuri’s throat, and he let go of Victor’s hand in favour of wrapping his arm around his waist. He hoped he wasn’t over stepping, but he really wanted to be closer right now. Victor’s arm curled around him as well, pushing their sides together. 

“So what?” Yuuri asked, trying to act just as collected and cool as Victor, even though his emotions were a storm in his chest.

“I-,” JJ said, looking confused as he glanced between them. Yuuri was painfully aware of how still everything had gotten around him, and he barely dared to breathe. “Why?”

“Yuuri’s my boyfriend,” Victor said calmly, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he heard the word said out loud for everyone to hear. “And we’re going to class now.”

Oh. Yuuri had definitely forgotten about class. 

Victor’s arm around him tightened, and then they were stepping away from JJ and the rest of the students, moving out into the stairwell. Victor’s hand slipped from his waist, but they both reached out to lace their fingers together instead, as they started walking up the stairs. 

“Was that okay?” Victor asked, and Yuuri turned to him, meeting his worried gaze. “I know we didn’t talk about if we would tell people-”   
“I’m very okay with it,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s expression morphed from worried to happy, that pretty blush back on his cheeks. Yuuri let out a giggle, the joy in his chest too large to hold back. 

“Yuuri! Victor!” someone called behind them, and the pair stopped just at the top of the stairs to look who it was, greeted by Phichit and Chris making their way up the stairs towards them. 

“Hi-  _ oof _ ,” Yuuri started, and was then barreled into by his best friend, only managing to keep his balance because he was still holding Victor’s hand. “Phichit!”

“Yuuri, I’m so happy!” his friend exclaimed, and then pulled out of the tight embrace, twirling around to point a finger at Victor. “If you hurt him I will have to kill you and bury you. You know I love you, I just have to say it because of best friend responsibilities.”

“I…I won't?” Victor said, looking more confused than threatened, and Yuuri laughed, squeezing Victor’s hand to bring his attention back to him. Before he could say anything, however, Phichit started talking again. 

“I am so glad to not have to deal with his pining anymore,” he groaned loudly, and Yuuri felt his cheeks heat instantly, tugging Victor towards the classroom. 

“Yuuri!” Victor whined, but Yuuri kept them going, holding on tight to his boyfriend.  _ His boyfriend. _ What was this day? “I wanted to hear more about that.”

“Nope,” Yuuri said, stopping just as they reached the classroom door. Victor giggled, and then slung his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“You’re pretty,” he said, and then he kissed Yuuri again, making Yuuri’s head spin with how much he was feeling. Victor smelled like excitement and happiness, and Yuuri was overwhelmed, but so happy. 

“Victor and Yuuri,” Hisasi, their history teacher, called, and when Yuuri turned he was met with an amused grin from the beta. “Could you two please step inside, so the rest of the class can come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Yuuri scrambled, and Victor giggled again as they shuffled inside and sat down next to each other at the same table in the back of the classroom. 

_______________________________

Victor only had skating practice three times a week now in the off season, so instead of walking together to the rink they walked to the apartment. Phichit and Leo were also walking with them, but as soon as they had all shuffled inside Yuuri paused in the hallway. Usually they all hung out together in the living room, but Yuuri didn’t really want to share Victor right now. Victor hung back too, and met his gaze. 

Nerves rolled in Yuuri’s stomach, and he glanced towards his room, and then back to his boyfriend. 

“Uhm, you want to hang out in my room instead?” he asked. He felt so silly. What if Victor didn’t want them to be alone? Was Yuuri being overbearing and possessive? Surely he was. They hadn't been together even a day and already he was being too much. 

Luckily, Victor broke into a wide grin and took his hand. 

“I would really like that,” Victor said, biting down on his lower lip. “I don’t want to share you.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, but something that felt very good curled in the pit of his stomach, and he tugged the other omega towards his room. Vitor giggled, and Yuuri smiled too as he pushed the door to his room open. “Here we are.”

Victor had been in there before, but not since Yuuri presented, and then suddenly Yuuri felt very self conscious about his nest. Did Victor like it? Yuuri had never seen Victor’s nest, so he had no idea what it looked like. All Yuuri knew was that he liked his own… and that part of him really wanted to share it with Victor. 

“Finally,” Victor breathed as soon as the door fell closed, and then he stepped close, cupping Yuuri’s cheek with his free hand. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut under the touch, and he took a deep breath of Victor’s scent, making shivers break out over his skin. 

“I love your scent,” he said, carefully wrapping his arm around Victor’s waist as he opened his eyes. Victor smiled, his thumb caressing over Yuuri’s cheekbone. 

“I’m so glad,” Victor said with a smile. “I was worried when you presented that you wouldn’t like it anymore.”

“Why?” Yuuri asked in confusion, and Victor shook his head, his silver hair dancing behind him. “I’ve always liked you, you know, as well as your scent. After I presented it became so much more though.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and then he leaned forward to press their lips together in a soft kiss. It felt so new. Yuuri had only kissed two people before and it had been in kids games, so it barely counted. This felt so different, but so right. He pressed forward slightly, and Victor hummed, making something warm pool in Yuuri’s chest. 

“I like you so much,” Yuuri said as they broke for air, and Victor smiled so prettily, and kissed him again. 

After a while they moved over to the nest, and Yuuri blushed as Victor stopped by the edge of it, waiting for Yuuri to invite him in. 

“It’s very pretty,” Victor said, and Yuuri reached his hand out, Victor lacing their fingers together. They were getting good at that. 

“Join me?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled and crawled carefully inside. They settled on their sides on Yuuri’s small mattress, and for a moment, neither of them said anything. Yuuri caressed up and down Victor's side, while Victor’s hands were on his chest, his fingers drawing what seemed like mindless patterns. 

“How long have you known?” Victor asked, and Yuuri met his eyes, questioning. “About me and… that you felt like this?”

“Oh!” Yuuri said, a smile curling on his lips as he averted his gaze. “Always? Like, even the first day I really felt something towards you I haven’t before… but I guess during our first semester I definitely formed a crush on you.”

“Ah, same,” Victor said with a grin. He moved his hand up, careful to avoid the collar, and traced Yuuri’s jaw with his fingertips. It felt nice. Really nice. “It got deeper once I presented, but it was like there was something missing…until you presented.”

“It changed for you then?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded. 

“Yes, I- I was so nervous because, like you remember I was in competition, in Russia? And you weren’t answering my texts and I thought something had happened to you. That’s why… that’s why I was so unfocused. I kept worrying about if I had said something to you that made you mad or if something had happened.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri said, guilt filling his chest. Victor shook his head, determination in his eyes. 

“It wasn’t your fault! You can’t control that. I didn’t exactly want to present during the dance show first year either, but I couldn’t pick that,” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri let out a long breath, before he nodded. 

“I know. I didn’t mean to just ghost you, though,” Yuuri said as he looked into Victor’s eyes. “I’ll do my best to never let it happen again.”

“Sounds good,” Victor said with a smile. Yuuri smiled too, and then he had to lean forward to kiss him again. It felt so good to kiss. So right. It felt like he could do it forever, but he also loved talking to Victor. 

What a dilemma. 

“How did it feel for you, after I presented?” Yuuri asked once they pulled apart, and Victor broke into another smile. 

“It was like… oh Yuuri I was so nervous,” Victor said, letting out a giggle. Yuuri pecked his lips again, just because he was so cute. “I knew I hoped it would feel the same, or more I guess, and then you opened the door and you were just  _ everything _ and I....” Victor trailed off as he shook his head, his cheeks flaming red. “I was fully sure then, that I was in love with you.”

“Me too,” Yuuri agreed. “You were so sweet, having bought me a collar and just taking care of me. I really appreciated it.” 

“I might have been a bit possessive doing that,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s hands curled around his hips tighter. 

“I like it,” Yuuri said, and Victor bit into his own lower lip. “You can be possessive over me.”

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” Victor whispered, and then kissed him again.

______________________________

“I have a boyfriend.”

The words tumbled from Yuuri’s lips unbidden, almost without thought. It was strange and he had planned to say it, but not  _ now _ . His mother had just stopped explaining what she was going to make for dinner this weekend when he was coming home, and the worlds had tumbled out. 

“Yuuri!” she cheered, and he swallowed thickly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “That’s great! Who is it? Are you going to bring them home with you?”

“Uhm,” Yuuri said, leaning back to lay on the floor. He took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out as he spoke. “It’s Victor.”

“Oh,” his mother said, and Yuuri squeezed his eyes together as the line remained quiet. His room still smelled like the both of them, and he took a deep breath of it to try to stay calm. Victor had left just a few minutes before his mother had called, after they had watched a movie together. They had been together for two weeks now, and it was the best two weeks of Yuuri’s life, despite the turned heads in school and the weird comments from teachers. He had been stressed about telling his parents, because now that he was out at school he knew he had to tell them, before they learned some other way. 

“I know it’s not… I- I love him so much Mama, and he’s so good to me,” Yuuri rambled, pushing up to sit as urgency filled his chest. He didn’t know how to explain, but he needed to try. “I know this might be sudden and not what you expected, but I’ve known for a while and-”

“Yuuri,” his mother said, and he fell quiet, biting into his lip hard. “That’s wonderful.”

“Really?” Yuuri breathed, and his mother gave a soft hum. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Yuuri. You told me you found someone who treats you kindly, and that you love. That’s most definitely wonderful,” she said, and Yuuri felt his eyes water. A sob fell from his lips, and then he was crying, burying his face into his knees. “Oh Yuuri.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuuri hiccuped, trying to get control over the tears or his breathing, or both. “I was so scared you wouldn’t…”

“Yuuri listen,” his mother said, and her voice was sharper now. Yuuri let out a stuttering breath, but held back his sobs as he tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “I will always love you. Who you love will never change that, do you hear me?”

“Yes,” he said, and then a new set of tears tumbled over his cheeks, as his breaths stuttered. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for Yuuri,” she said, the normal softness in her tone back into her voice. “All I want is for you and Mari to be happy. Okay?”

Yuuri let out another long breath, and then nodded, before he spoke. 

“Okay.”

_____________________________

The floor was cold under Yuuri’s butt and legs, but he didn’t mind much. They were in the basement corridor outside of the dance studio, passing time as they waited for their next class to start. Victor was sitting pressed against his side, and Guang Hong was showing him something on his phone. 

Yuuri was too tired to really listen, sitting with his eyes closed and head tipped back against the wall. He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before because he had stayed up playing video games. It wasn’t too bad, though. He was cuddled up to his boyfriend, his scent in his nose, and all of his closest friends around them. Phichit was retelling a story of what had happened in photography class the day before, and Leo and Chris were both laughing loudly, the sound echoing through the corridor. 

It could definitely be worse. 

“Hi students,” Cao Bin’s voice sounded, a hint of amusement in his tone. Yuuri opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the alpha, as the other fell quiet. “Looking tired Yuuri, problems sleeping?”

“No, it’s fine,” Yuuri said with a shake of head, and Cao Bin smiled with a nod. He had stopped right over Yuuri’s legs, and was looking down at him. He always made Yuuri feel slightly uncomfortable, but he didn’t really have any reason to be rude to him or anything. He was fairly sure most of it came from the way the dance teacher always looked at Victor’s ass. 

Well it sucked to be him because Yuuri was the only one who could touch. 

“Alright, well if you ever need to talk you know where my office is,” he said with another nod as he kept Yuuri’s gaze. An unpleasant shiver rushed down Yuuri’s spine, and he squirmed, just before Cao Bin broke his gaze. “That applies to all of you, of course. You know our doors are always open to you.”

A scattered collection of affirmations came from the rest of the students, and then Cao Bin stepped on to head into the dance studio, closing the door behind him. Their class wasn't having dance next, so maybe he was teaching one of the other classes. 

“He gives me the creeps,” Guang Hong said, making a display of shuddering. “He’s always just, looking at you a certain way you know?”

“I don’t think I’ve noticed,” Chris mused, and Leo hummed in agreement. “I don’t see him much though, being in theater.”

“I think it’s because you’re not an omega,” Phichit said, and Guang Hong and Victor hummed in agreement. “I mean he doesn’t look at me as much as he clearly does at someone else, but it’s still like his eyes linger, you know?”

“I know! He just can’t stop, can he?” Victor said, and something sour seeped into his scent. Yuuri turned to him, anger pooling in his gut. Was Cao Bin making Victor feel bad? Because if he was he would tell him off. It might hurt his grade, but who cared about that if Victor was feeling uncomfortable. 

“You okay?” Yuuri asked, and Victor looked at him with furrowed brows, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Yeah, I just hate how Cao Bin keeps staring at you,” he said, making Yuuri’s brows shoot up into his hairline. “I know I don’t need to be jealous, but I just don’t like that he looks at you like that.”

Yuuri’s world screeched to a halt, and he blinked, trying to make sense of what his boyfriend was saying.

“What? No! He keeps staring at you!” Yuuri protested, and shock took over Victor’s features. “He has ever since you presented.”

“He has not!” Victor protested with a disbelieving laugh. “Yuuri! It’s you he keeps ogling like you’re a piece of meat!” 

“He has!” Yuuri pressed, and Victor shook his head, before cupping his cheeks. Yuuri frowned, feeling his cheeks squish together. “You don’t believe me.”

“I think you’re completely unaware of how charming and hot you are,” Victor laughed, and then kissed him. 

“You’re crazy, I have no idea how to charm anyone,” Yuuri protested, even if he really couldn’t pout after having been kissed like that. 

“Yuuri, oh my god,” Phichit groaned, and then launched into counting up all the people that he thought had ever had a crush on Yuuri. It was insane. Phichit was clearly imagining things, and Yuuri clearly told him he was.

“Yuuri, seriously,” Chris said with a raised eyebrow, causing Yuuri’s rambling to fall silent. “You don’t notice?”

“You’re all delusional,” Yuuri firmly said, and Victor laughed beside him again, and kissed his cheek. 

“Clearly we’re not getting Yuuri out of his own head during this break, so maybe we should get to civics,” Guang Hong said, pushing up from the floor. 

“I adore you,” Victor breathed and then jumped up so he could pull Yuuri to his feet. 

  
  


_____________________________

The spring was pushing into summer, and Victor stood pressed tightly against his body on the bus. The seats were all full, but it wasn’t really so packed that they had to stand this close, but neither of them seemed to mind. Victor’s hands were in Yuuri’s jacket pockets, and Yuuri held on to the bar to keep them steady as the bus jolted. Victor grinned, and Yuuri did too. 

They had been together for little over two months now, and in just a few weeks they would go on summer break. Yuuri was looking forward to it more than he ever had. Last summer had been filled with pining for Victor, thinking he would never have a chance. This summer they were planning for adventures together, and Yuuri could barely wait. 

“Where do you want to start?” Victor asked as they approached their destination. They had taken the bus to the next town over, and were going to go shopping. Yuuri needed some new dance shoes, and Victor wanted to look at sweaters. The sun was high in the sky, and later that evening they were going to barbecue on Leo’s porch. 

Life was pretty great.

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked, seeing their bus stop approaching. He pressed the button, and Victor pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Yuuri knew people were watching them, and while it bothered him some days, today was not one of them. Let them all see how much he adored the omega before him, and let them all see that Victor had chosen him to be his boyfriend. 

“A little,” Victor admitted, and then had to pull away as the bus slowed and then stopped. “You want to grab something to eat first?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, taking Victor's outstretched hand and lacing their fingers together. They walked across the square, and then into an ally, walking on the cobblestone out on the other side. There was another square there, and Victor steered them to the right. Yuuri let himself simply track along. He didn’t care where they went, as long as he got to be with Victor. 

“This good?” Victor asked as they reached a small coffee shop tucked into a corner, and Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

They were helped by the barista by the counter, and both bought a slice of cake and a cup of tea, before snuggling up on one of the couches in the outdoor seating area. Victor looked so cute with his hair let out, pushed behind one ear. He was in a purple crop top today, with high waisted jeans, and Yuuri was so very blessed. 

“So,” Victor said as Yuuri had just taken a bite of his cake. He looked up, and caught Victor’s nervous gaze. “I had an idea.”

“An idea?” Yuuri echoed, and Victor nodded, sitting up a bit straighter. “What kind of idea?”

“So you know how I won quite a lot of money at Worlds, and that I got a few sponsors from this season as well,” Victor said, and Yuuri frowned as he nodded. “And I saved a lot of it and some of it will go to things like coaching fees and costumes but… I was thinking maybe we could go away for a few days, just you and me?”

“Oh, like a trip?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded and smiled, still looking a bit nervous. Silly boy. As if it wasn’t one of Yuuri’s recurring daydreams to spend several days with just him. “I’d love that.”   
“You would?” Victor asked, his worried expression turning to a wide smile. Yuuri’s heart flipped in his chest, and he had to lean forward and kiss him. Victor tasted like the chocolate cake he had bought, and if Yuuri indulged in kissing him a little longer than was probably appropriate. He didn’t care one bit. 

“I would! I don’t want you to pay for it all, though,” Yuuri protested, and Victor shook his head, launching them into a discussion about who would pay for their newly decided adventure, a conversation which continued through the shopping trip. They changed subject every now and then to where they would go, when they would go and what they would do, but kept coming back to it all the while. It was mostly teasing, but Yuuri really wanted to pay half. 

After about an hour the conversation died down, as Victor slowed in front of a shop window. Yuuri turned to look at him, and then followed his boyfriend’s gaze to look into the shop window. 

Oh.

On display in the jewelry shop window layed collars in an array of colors, with customizable letters laying beside them. Yuuri’s heart swelled in his chest, and he couldn’t help but bring his hand up to his neck, his fingers brushing against the collar he already had on.

He glanced back to Victor, and possessiveness pooled in his gut from the idea of Victor wearing something with his name on it. 

“Do you want to buy matching collars?” he asked before he lost his momentum. Victor looked at him with wide eyes, and then he took a step forward to close the distance between them. His arms came around Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri’s found a home around his waist. 

“Yes,” Victor breathed, and then they were kissing, Victor’s lips urgent against his own. Yuuri gasped and held him closer. Yuuri desire for him was growing more and more, and the longer they were together the more he wanted more. He enjoyed kissing and touching, but he also wanted Victor to feel good. For them to feel good together. Maybe soon, they could.

“I want one too,” Yuuri said against his lips, and Victor grinned, heart shaped and all, and then pulled Yuuri into the shop. 

They wound up getting two collars each. One purple one for Victor with Yuuri’s name on it, and one deep blue one for Yuuri with Victor’s name on it, as well as a dark blue one with glitter for them each. It looked kind of like star constellations. Giddy they rushed up to the bathroom, and locked themselves into one of the stalls. 

“Lucky that I wore a fingerprint locked one today,” Victor said as he unlocked the one he had around his neck. Yuuri smiled as he saw his exposed scent glands, his stomach filling with butterflies. He had seen them before, but it wasn’t really that often that he got to, and it made it all feel so much more intimate. Victor let Yuuri see this part of him, and he was incredibly grateful. 

“Yes, me too,” Yuuri agreed, unlocking his own. “Which did you want to put on first? The name ones?”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, and then reached out to take Yuuri’s wrist just as Yuuri was putting his old collar away. “Would you scent me first?”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s cheeks colored, even as he nodded. “I’d love to.”

“Okay,” Victor said, and then tilted his head back slightly. Yuuri made quick work of unlocking the cuffs on his wrists, and then rubbed them together slowly, before he brought them up to Victor’s neck. 

“Ready?” he asked, because he was nervous and he wanted to do it right, to make sure Victor hadn’t changed his mind. They hadn’t done this before, after all.

“Yes, please Yuuri,” Victor asked, his voice slightly raspy, and Yuuri took half a step closer and put his uncovered scent glands on Victor’s. A shiver rushed over Yuuri’s skin as their sensitive glands touched, and instinctively he started rubbing them over Victor’s neck. Their scents mixed, and Yuuri took a deep breath, something slotting into place in his chest. 

Wow.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri let his wrist slip from Victor’s neck to wrap around his shoulders, and pressed their lips together. Victor let out a soft moan against his lips, and it made heat pool in Yuuri’s gut. Yeah, he definitely wanted to hear more of that. 

“I love you,” Yuuri breathed against his lips, and then paused, pulling back with wide eyes. He hadn’t meant to say it, even if he very much meant it. He loved Victor so much, more than he could ever imagine loving someone. He had never felt like this for anyone before. 

“I love you too,” Victor whispered, before kissing him again. It felt so right, and Yuuri lost himself in the push and pull of Victor's lips against his own. He held onto Victor’s shoulders tightly, Victor’s arms around his waist holding him close. 

“I’m so happy,” Yuuri admitted once they pulled apart, lips kiss-red and cheeks flushed. “You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy too, the happiest,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri giggled, before pulling back. He reached for the collar in the bag with his name on it, and held it up for Victor. 

“Can I put this on you?” he asked, and Victor agreed, pecking his lips before he turned. Yuuri carefully slid the collar around Victor’s neck, and pressed a kiss just where the clasp would go. Victor giggled, and then Yuuri locked the collar around his neck. Victor turned, and Yuuri’s stomach swooped, seeing his boyfriend wearing his name in such a personal way as in a collar. It felt almost like a claim. 

“My turn?” Victor asked, and then they went through the same actions as they had with Victor’s collar. It felt so right as Victor put the jewelry around his neck, and Yuuri beamed proudly as he touched the letters. He turned, and Victor’s eyes immediately dropped to Yuuri’s collar, before looking up to meet his gaze again. 

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked, and Victor reached out and touched the letters, making Yuuri’s eyes flutter closed. 

“You look so hot,” Victor said, and Yuuri grinned widely, and kissed him again. 

_________________________________

The movie they had been watching had long been forgotten, even if the lights from it still flickered over the couch and wall behind them. Yuuri didn’t pay it much mind. Victor’s lips were hot against his own, and Yuuri loved the way it felt to have him close like this. They had been making out for a long time now, and Yuuri really didn’t want to stop or slow down. His hands were caressing under Victor’s shirt, feeling the other omega’s skin under his own. He was so smooth. 

Yuuri wanted to kiss him everywhere.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri pulled back to look at him. Victor’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark, and Yuuri wanted him so much. They were in a tangled mess on the couch, half sitting half lying down, but Yuuri didn’t want to stop and he didn’t want to let go.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, because even if they both smelled like arousal, and as if that wasn’t intoxicating on it’s own, it didn’t mean Victor wanted to continue. Yuuri really didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

“No,” Victor breathed, and pulled him into another kiss. Yuuri moaned, and it was so hard to hold back from rolling his hips to look for friction. He was so hard, and he really wanted to be touched. “Yuuri I-”

“Yes?” Yuuri asked, and it was Victor's turn to pull back, his fingers tangled into Yuuri’s hair. 

“Take me to the nest?” he asked, and Yuuri’s body exploded with want. He wished he could just scoop Victor up from the couch and carry him there, but he really didn’t want them to fall over. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then they detangled, but just enough to be able to push off the couch. Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s back, and he kissed up his neck as they walked, making soft moans fall from Yuuri’s lips. He could feel Victor’s erection press against his ass, and Yuuri pushed back against it just slightly, thinking about how it might feel to have it inside him.

The thought made him shiver. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned, sucking a mark into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I want you so much.”

“I do too. I want you too,” Yuuri agreed, and turned in Victor’s grasp as soon as they were in his room, his boyfriend pushing the door shut. Phichit was away to visit his parents this weekend, so they wouldn’t be distrubed, but it was still nice to be sure. He looked into Victor's eyes, and then suddenly he was nervous. “I haven’t-”

“I know. I haven’t either,” Victor said, his hands caressing down Yuuri’s arms. “We’ll just, do it together, okay?”

“Yeah, tell me if you want to stop or if you don’t like something, okay?” Yuuri asked, his hands moving up Victor’s hips under his shirt. Victor hummed, his eyes dark as he nodded. 

“You too? And promise to tell me if something feels good as well?” he asked cheekily, and Yuuri smiled as he shook his head, before he leaned in to kiss him again. 

They moved slowly towards the bed, Victor’s shirt the first garment to fall to the floor. Yuuri’s shirt was next, and then Yuuri was fumbling with the fastening of Victor’s pants, moaning as Victor’s fingers brushed over his nipples. 

Oh that felt good.

“You liked that?” Victor asked, and Yuuri moaned again as Victor continued to caress his thumbs over the sensitive nubs. 

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri agreed, heat rushing through his body. He finally managed to get Victor’s pants open, and the other omega helped him push them down. Victor kicked them off, and Yuuri glanced down to his black underwear, seeing his erect cock straining the fabric. Want shot down towards Yuuri’s groin, and then he was kissing Victor again, clinging to him tightly as he let his hands wander down his back to cup his ass, and squeeze. 

“Oh,” Victor moaned, rolling his hips into Yuuri’s. “I want- Can I take off yours too?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and then they parted, just so Victor could get his hands on the hem of Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri gasped as his boyfriend’s fingers brushed over his clothed erection, and then sighed as Victor pushed both his pants and underwear down. 

“Wow,” Victor said as he looked down, and Yuuri flushed as he kicked off the garments, trying to keep Victor’s gaze. He felt so exposed, but Victor looked at him with such want. It made Yuuri crave the attention. He wanted Victor to look only at him. “You’re so beautiful Yuuri.” 

“You are too,” Yuuri said, his hand caressing down Victor’s chest to his underwear. He caressed down his erection too, and Victor gasped, head falling back as Yuuri’s hand moved over his cock. “Can I take your underwear off too?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri pushed them down quickly, impatient and wanting, getting to see Victor's cock spring free. His mouth watered at the sight. He really, really wanted to taste him. The scent of slick was filling the air too, and Yuuri had never been as aroused as he was right now. 

“You’re so hot,” Yuuri said, and then he claimed Victor's lips with his own. Their erections brushed together as they moved closer, and both of them gasped, rocking their hips into each other. “You want to lay down in the nest?”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, but didn’t pull back. They stayed there for a moment longer, simply kissing. It felt nice to be close like this, skin to skin, bare of everything except their collars and cuffs.

Yuuri wasn’t sure who moved first, but they stepped towards the nest slowly, and once the back of Victor’s legs hit the mattress he sat down on it, scooting back. Yuuri had to stop to appreciate the view. Victor’s long silver hair spilled down his back, and his long legs were stretched out before him. His cock stood proudly, and teasingly he spread his legs just a little. There was a blush coloring him from his cheeks down his neck and his chest, and he looked magnificent. Yuuri couldn’t believe he got to have this. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, a giggle falling from his lips, his expression far too knowing. “What are you looking at?”

“You’re so hot, I can’t believe you want to be with me,” Yuuri said, and Victor shook his head, and reached out of him. 

“I want you so much, all the time,” Victor said, and Yuuri crawled into the nest, and over Victor’s body. Victor met him in a kiss, and then they fell back down into the bedding together. Yuuri licked into Victor’s mouth, and then rolled his hips into Victor’s. 

“Aah,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor gazed his teeth along his lower lip. It felt so good. 

“Yuuri can you- haa,” Victor moaned as Yuuri rolled his hips again, and Yuuri kissed him, had to taste the moans from his mouth, before pulling back to look at him.

“What? I’ll give you anything,” Yuuri said, and Victor whimpered, spreading his legs wider under him. Yuuri let out a moan, and couldn’t stop himself from caressing up Victor’s strong thighs. 

“Fill me?” Victor asked, and Yuuri let out a stuttering breath. “I've thought about it so much, having your fingers inside me.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, and let his hand wander higher, seeing Victor’s breath stutter. His fingers caressed Victor's thighs to his cheeks, where he was wet with slick, and Yuuri moaned as he felt Victor's want under his fingers, starting to caress over his hole. “Victor, you’re so wet.”

“You drive me crazy Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri leaned down to kiss him again, circling his rim. 

“Can I push in?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, his hands on Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri pushed up slightly, one hand beside Victor’s head, so he could look at him, and then pressed his finger inside. 

“Yessss,” Victor moaned, his eyes falling shut as he tipped his head back. Yuuri watched his expression, worried about any discomfort, but seeing only pleasure. 

Wow.

“Good?” Yuuri asked, starting to move his finger in and out of Victor slowly. Victor nodded, puffed breaths falling from his lips. Yuuri moved his finger a little faster, and Victor moaned again. Yuuri was sure he was going to grow addicted to the sound of it. Victor’s fingers dug into his hips, and Yuuri hoped the grip would bruise.

“More, Yuuri,” Victor asked, and Yuuri pushed a second finger inside Victor's hole. “Aaaah.”

“You’re so pretty, so good,” Yuuri whispered, and Victor whimpered again. “I love the way you sound.”

“Can I touch you?” Victor asked, looking up to meet Yuuri’s gaze. Yuuri felt heat fill his stomach, and he nodded, leaning down to kiss Victor again. One of Victor’s hands left his hip as they licked into each other’s mouths, and then Victor was wrapping his hand around the both of them, stroking slowly upwards. 

“Oh fuck,” Yuuri moaned, because that felt soo good. The movement with his hand inside Victor faltered for a moment, and Victor grinned profoundly against his mouth. Yuuri nipped at his lower lip, and then started moving his fingers in and out of Victor again. 

“Oh, oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri was moaning too, rolling his hips into Victor’s hand. The slide of their cocks against each other felt so good. Yuuri had never felt anything like this before. Maybe it was Victor’s hands on him, around him. Maybe it was his scent in Yuuri’s nose, or the way he sounded. Maybe it was all of it. 

“I’m so close,” Yuuri moaned, pleasure rising and rising in his body as Victor continued to stroke them off, and Victor nodded, kissing him again. They moved in tandem, and even if Yuuri felt like he was about to come any second now, it was Victor who spilled first. Yuuri got to feel him clench around his fingers, and then he was spurting over both of their cocks. Pleasure was a tangible thing in Yuuri’s system, and seeing Victor come, feeling it, was so hot, and then Yuuri was coming too, spurting come over them both. Victor stroked him slowly through it, and once Yuuri was soft in his hand he stilled. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Yuuri pulled his fingers out of Victor’s hole.

Yuuri could hardly believe it. 

Joy filled his chest, and then he smiled. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and then Yuuri collapsed on top of him, making a mess of them both. Victor giggled, and the sound vibrated through Yuuri’s chest. “That was perfect.”

“It was,” Yuuri agreed. It had been fumbly, but it had been their first time, and he had loved it. “I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Victor echoed, kissing his hair as he held him close. “Thank you for being mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Victor and Yuuri find some time for themselves.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter!

Yuuri felt warm and comfortable, the summer sun caressing his skin. His eyes were closed, and he could hear the waves slowly lap at the rocky shore, creating a clicking sound. The grass was soft under the blanket he was resting on, and Yuuri considered letting himself fall asleep there, or at least doze. It wasn’t as if he had anywhere to be. 

The thought made a smile curl on his lips, and he let his body become heavy and relaxed. 

“Heya,” Victor exclaimed, and then Yuuri had a cold, wet and squirming boyfriend plopping down into his lap. He shrieked and sat up abruptly, blinking rapidly to try to adjust to the harsh light from the summer sun. He was met with Victor’s bright eyes, his smile mischievous. 

“Victor!” he exclaimed, and Victor giggled, his eyes dancing with glee even as he blushed. 

“Whoops,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. His cold hand came to cradle Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Yuuri admitted, wrapping his arms around Victor’s hips before closing the distance between their lips. Victor’s mouth was cold against his own, and Yuuri pulled him closer even though it made goosebumps break out on his own skin. He wanted to warm him. Victor hummed happily, pressing his cold chest closer to Yuuri’s. “You’re so cold.”

“You should warm me up,” Victor said with a sigh, and Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor's again, turning them over to lay Victor down on the warm blanket. Victor hummed against his lips, and Yuuri pressed closer as Victor’s fingers slipped into his hair.

They had rented a small cabin out in the woods for five days, right next to a lake. Mari had helped them find it, having a friend who’s parents rented out their summer house. It was about an hour’s drive from the city they attended school in, and they had taken the bus to get here, and then walked along the gravel road that wound itself along the edge of the lake for twenty minutes before arriving at the wooden cabin with a grass roof. It was a small one, with only a master bedroom and a guest room, a small kitchen connected to a living room, and a bathroom. The back of it looked out over the lake, and it was perfect. 

They had spent the first day exploring the area around the house, walking as far as they could on gravel roads before turning back, racing until they reached the cabin again. It felt unbelievably carefree to just be them, to cook together, hang out undisturbed and nest together. 

It was like all of Yuuri’s daydreams from the past two years turned into reality. 

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed against his lips, and Yuuri pushed up to look down at his boyfriend, his stomach flipping as it always did when he looked into Victor’s eyes. The other omega’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark as he gazed up at Yuuri. He was without a collar or cuffs, and it felt like such a privilege to get to be like this with him. 

Since their relationship had gone public, things had become somewhat difficult at times. Victor’s parents supported them, but people at school were very much a mixed bag. JJ, Daniel and Ronny still hazed them from time to time, and others at school threw irritated glances their way, but Yuuri really didn’t care. Let them try to poison them, it only meant they grew stronger together. It wasn’t as if it was that tough to deal with. 

Reporters were worse. 

There had been several articles about them in different papers, with photos taken from Victor’s social media or photos taken of them while in school without them noticing. At first Yuuri had hated it, loathed the way it made Victor’s scent grow worried. It had taken a while for them to talk about it, but after a few weeks Victor admitted that he feared that it would drive Yuuri away. After that a reporter had cornered Yuuri at school and demanded to know details about the nature of his and Victor’s relationship, and Yuuri really hadn’t been able to hold back from declaring his love to the world then. He had ended it with proclaiming that he and Victor loved each other very much, and if anyone had a problem with that they should just mind their own business. 

Victor had looked at him with stars in his eyes once the clip had gone viral, and then kissed him until Yuuri grew dizzy. 

Even if they were getting through it, the attention made the solitude feel so much more freeing now. Here, they could just be them, and Yuuri could focus solely on Victor. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, rolling his hips up slowly. The air smelled like want, and Yuuri let out a soft whimper as arousal rose in his body. “Let's head up.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, but had to lean down and kiss him again, unable to hold back from claiming Victor's perfect lips. Victor smiled into the kiss, and Yuuri rolled his hips into his groin, feeling arousal build in his body. Victor nipped at his lower lip, and Yuuri moaned. Kissing Victor was addicting - everything about him was really - and Yuuri loved indulging in it. 

“Yuuri,” Victor urged again against his lips, and Yuuri nodded, pushing back. He hated leaving Victor's lips, but what they could do in private called to him as well. He met Victor's dark eyes, and a shiver broke out across his skin, more blood flowing towards his erection. 

“You’re so hot,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor bit into his own lower lip, twisting his body just so to make Yuuri’s gaze follow the curve of it, all the way down to where he was straining his swimwear. “You drive me crazy.”

“Good,” Victor said, and then surged up to claim Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri fell down on top of him again, and then rolled his hips slowly, both of them growing harder from the grind. Yuuri was growing wet, and with it he started feeling empty as well. Something primal took over, and he wanted to be filled, for Victor to push into him and take him. They hadn’t gone that far before, experimenting with hands and mouths, but now Yuuri ached for it. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed against Victor’s lips, and Victor hummed, licking into Yuuri’s mouth. The action was enough to make Yuuri dizzy with want, and for a moment he lost track of what he was going to say, moaning as Victor’s hands cupped his ass. The other omega rolled his hips firmer into Yuuri’s, holding Yuuri’s in place with his hands, and Yuuri broke away from the kiss, a loud moan escaping his lips. 

The air around them was filled with the scent of want, aroused pheromones swirling around them. Yuuri was growing drunk on them. Victor had such an impact on him, always. He had from the first time Yuuri laid eyes on him, and he hoped he would continue to for years to come - hopefully even longer. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor moaned against his neck, his mouth pressed just above the uncovered scent gland. “You’re so good, you make me feel so good.”

“I want you inside me,” Yuuri gasped, the words falling from his lips unbidden. He was so aroused, longing, needing. Victor moaned underneath him, and Yuuri looked down to meet his gaze. Victor’s eyes were blown wide, and he let out a puffy breath, before he pulled Yuuri down into another deep kiss. 

“Yes, love yesss,” Victor agreed, and this time it was Yuuri who had to kiss him, indulging in their tongues sliding against each other. It was becoming hard to hold back from stripping Victor out of his small swim shorts, and with a strength he barely had, Yuuri pushed back to kneel between Victor’s legs.

He looked down at his boyfriend, his cheeks and neck flushed, the rosiness spilling down his chest. He looked delicious, and Yuuri let his hand caress down between his pectoral muscles. He wanted to continue lower, wanted to pull Victor's cock from it’s confinement and take it into his mouth, but he had to hold back. It wouldn’t do if they were seen after all. 

He looked up to meet Victor's gaze, and reached his hand out.

“Let’s head inside?” he asked, and Victor nodded, accepting his hand before Yuuri was even done asking. He pushed up first, and then pulled Victor up with him. Victor’s arms came around his shoulders, and they kissed for a moment longer, slow and sweet. It made Yuuri’s head spin and breath come up short. 

How had he gotten so lucky to fall in love with his best friend, and be loved in return?

“Yuuri if you don’t get me inside soon, you’ll have to carry me,” Victor said with a serious expression, but then he was smiling, and Yuuri smiled too, stepping away to head towards the cottage. 

Their hands were laced together, and Yuuri guided them up the small hill and then over the sun warmed stone patio. The inside of the cottage was cool, and Yuuri could feel his skin prickle as they stepped into the shadow of it. Victor must have felt something similar, because he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pressing his chest to Yuuri’s back. Yuuri tipped his head back, and Victor took it as the invitation it was. It barely took a second before Victor’s mouth started trailing up Yuuri’s throat, kissing and sucking - leaving marks. 

Yuuri loved when he left marks. 

“Mmmh,” he moaned, and Victor’s hands pressed flat against his stomach, one moving up towards Yuuri’s chest while the other moved down. Yuuri felt like putty in Victor’s hands, and he loved this push and pull between them. Sometimes he led the way, and sometimes Victor did; he felt so safe in that. They were still new to this, but it was so much fun to explore. 

“You smell so good, like you want me so much,” Victor breathed just below his ear, his hand moving up to tease Yuuri’s right nipple. Yuuri let out a breathy moan again, his steps towards the bedroom faltering. “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Yuuri moaned, rolling his hips back against Victor's erection that was pressing against his ass. He longed to have it inside him. He hoped Victor would want to as well. “So good, Victooor.”   
“I want to be inside you too,” Victor breathed into his ear, and Yuuri whimpered. “Did you mean it?”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri moaned, as Victor’s fingers continued to tease over his chest, and then they finally tumbled over the threshold to the bedroom. Yuuri pushed back from Victor’s teasing hands, turning in his grip. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders, and then they were kissing again, open-mouthed and wet. Victor moaned into his mouth, and Yuuri caressed his hands down Victor’s back, hooking his thumbs into the waistband. 

“Take them off,” Victor urged, and Yuuri continued to kiss him as he pushed them down. The swim shorts fell to the floor, and then Victor was pushing Yuuri’s off as well. Then they were completely bare, and as they pressed close their erections brushed together. 

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor took the opportunity to kiss down his neck again, one of his hands caressing low, coming to cup Yuuri’s cheek. “Victor please.”

“I’ll give you anything,” Victor promised, and Yuuri kissed him again, and pulled him into the nest. 

They landed softly, but there was still some shuffling to get into a comfortable position. Yuuri giggled into Victor's mouth as they tried to untangle without letting go of each other, but soon enough he was resting with his head on the pillows; Victor between his spread legs. Their kisses had grown slightly slower, tender, and Yuuri adored it. 

Still, there was a fire burning in Yuuri’s gut, and he caressed his hands up, until he reached Victor’s neck. A need to claim surged in his veins, and he pulled back so he could look into Victor’s eyes.

“Can I scent you?” he asked, and Victor nodded, pushing up to give Yuuri better access to his neck. Yuuri looked into his eyes, and then moved his wrists to Victor’s neck, and slowly started rubbing their scent glands together. 

“Oh,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri smiled, as the feeling of their scents mixing filled him. It always made him feel more centered, as the sweet scent of Victor filled his system. Like it belonged there. Hopefully one day it would be a permanent part of Yuuri’s own scent. 

“I love when you smell like mine,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor opened his blue eyes slowly, and met Yuuri’s gaze.

“I am yours, all yours,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a soft whimper, rolling his hips up again. Their erections brushed against each other, making sparks of pleasure shoot through Yuuri’s body. “Can I touch you, Yuuri?”

“Please,” Yuuri asked, and Victor leaned down to kiss him again, long and slow, before pulling away, leaving Yuuri panting in the sheets. 

Yuuri felt nervous, but in a good way. He had never done something like this. He hadn’t even used toys for his two lone heats, but he really wanted Victor to push inside him. He wanted to be stretched, for them to be connected like that. Hopefully in the future maybe he could be inside Victor too, if Victor wanted that, of course. 

“Spread your legs for me love,” Victor said, and Yuuri did as told, giving Victor a view of his slick covered entrance. He felt so exposed like this, but Victor was safe and loving, and Yuuri felt cared for here. “God you’re so hot.”

“Says you, the hottest omega in the world,” Yuuri teased, and Victor smirked, caressing his hands up Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri whined, tipping his head back. He was so weak for Victor’s touches and his scent. It was so easy to simply let himself feel. 

“I’m so lucky you want to be my boyfriend, you know,” Victor said, his hands moving even higher up. He stopped at Yuuri’s scent glands, and then started massaging them with his thumbs. It made even more slick start to wet Yuuri, and he moaned, longing to roll his hips down to gain some sort of friction. “You look so good Yuuri, and smell so good too.”

“Victor please,” Yuuri pleaded, and Victor hummed, moving his hands further up towards Yuuri’s groin. One finger started caressing over Yuuri’s hole slowly, and the other hand wrapped around his cock. “Oh yessss.”

“You’re so good Yuuri,” Victor said, his tone low and filled with need. Yuuri opened his eyes to watch him, seeing the arousal clearly on Victor’s face. He was so beautiful. “I’ll push in, okay?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then his eyes fell shut again as Victor pushed one finger into his hole. They had done this before, but it always felt so good. Yuuri moaned, and tried to hold back from rocking into the touch. Victor’s hand moved over his cock, and then he rocked his finger in and out of Yuuri, fucking it into him slowly. 

Yuuri was so wet, and so wanting. He could smell both of their arousal, and it made his mind spin. Pleasure was coursing through his body, and soon he was asking Victor for a second finger, needing more. Victor complied, and Yuuri’s hands fisted into the sheets to ground himself. He loved being filled like this, and he could hardly imagine what it would be like when it was Victor’s cock instead. He longed for it desperately. 

“You okay Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, gasping and moaning as Victor kept him on the side of pleasure. “I’ll add a third finger, okay?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then moaned as Victor stretched him even further. It felt so good, and he bit into his lower lip hard to try to keep himself grounded. Victor moved his fingers in and out of him, and Yuuri was growing crazy over it. “Victor, Victor aaaah.”

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Victor said, his voice strained. “You look so good Yuuri, so incredibly hot.”

“I want you inside me, I want to feel you,” Yuuri moaned. He would probably be embarrassed later, but he meant every word. “Please.”   
“I've got you love, I've got you,” Victor promised, and Yuuri whined, clenching around Victor's fingers. Victor moaned, too, and then he was pulling his fingers out. Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, and watched as Victor used his slicked up fingers to coat his cock. 

“You still want to?” Yuuri asked, and watched as Victor’s dark eyes focused on him again. 

“Mmmh,” Victor moaned as he moved his hand over his cock, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip. He was so hot. “I do, I want you so much.”

“Take me then,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, rising on his knees. Instead of pushing in immediately however, he leaned over Yuuri and kissed him slowly. Yuuri smiled against his lips, and then Victor was smiling too. “You’re lovely.”

“ _ You’re _ lovely,” Victor said, and then Yuuri giggled, before Victor pressed a kiss to his lips and then his nose. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor pushed back to get into position. He shuffled closer, and with one hand held Yuuri’s cheeks open, the other around his erection. Yuuri felt the head of Victor’s cock press against his hole, and he took a deep breath to relax himself. He met Victor’s gaze, and then the other omega pushed in. 

“Haaa,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri grabbed Victor’s upper arm, his hand resting right beside Yuuri’s head, and moaned too. It was so much, the stretch so wide and so much. 

“Victor, Victoooor,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor moved his other hand to beside Yuuri’s head as well, falling down on his elbows as he bottomed out. They both gasped against each other’s lips, and then Yuuri reached up to press a kiss to the corner of Victor's lips, making the other omega look up to meet his gaze.

“Yuuri, you’re- mmh,” Victor moaned, moving his hips just slightly. Yuuri gasped too, pleasure shooting through his body. 

“It’s so good Victor, you fill me so well,” Yuuri said, slightly breathless, and Victor whimpered, pulling his hips back just slightly. “Oh.”

“You like it?” Victor asked, and then rocked back inside, making both of them moan. “Oh Yuuuri.”

“More Victor,” Yuuri asked, and Victor stuttered out a breath, and compiled. 

It was tentative at first, a slow and shallow push and pull as they got used to the feeling of each other's bodies. Victor felt so good inside him, and Yuuri held on tightly to his neck, kissing and gasping as pleasure built in his body. Victor’s strokes grew firmer and more sure, and Yuuri tried to roll his hips in time with his movements. 

It felt so good.

Victor fucked into him slowly, and then it grew in pace as well. Yuuri reached down between them and grabbed his cock, and he tried to stroke in time with Victor’s pace. It all felt heavenly. 

“Yuuri, fuck, fuck,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri whimpered in agreement. “I’m gonna… Haaa.”   
“Yes, come inside me,” Yuuri asked, and Victor cursed again, before his pace increased. It was so good. Yuuri felt like he was floating on clouds, and soon, so soon he was going to tumble over the edge of pleasure. 

“Yuuri aaaaah,” Victor moaned, and made sharp thrusts, before he was spilling inside him. Yuuri could feel his come filling him, and it was so insanely hot. He stroked himself sharply, and Victor kissed him as he too came, clenching around Victor's cock as he spurted over his own hand and chest. Victor let out a whimper against his lips at the tightness around his cock, and Yuuri held him close as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed once he was able to catch his breath again, and Victor laughed, pushing up to look him in the eyes as he smiled. 

“You’re magic, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed as he shook his head. “Was it okay?”

“It was so good,” Yuuri agreed with a grin. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Victor agreed. “That was so intense.”

“I’m so happy you wanted to try it with me,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor smiled and caressed over his cheek. 

“I want to try all the things with you,” he said, and then slowly pulled out. He collapsed beside Yuuri, and even though they both knew that they should get up and wash off, they stayed in the nest, curled even closer to each other. “Not just sex things though… like I want so much with you.”

“I want that too,” Yuuri agreed, caressing his hand down Victor's bare side. Victor closed his eyes and hummed happily, and Yuuri’s heart soared. “I don’t want to part next year, going off doing separate things.”

“We won’t,” Victor said confidently, opening his eyes slowly to smile at Yuuri. “We’ll look into a school for you that you want to go too, and then we’ll see about me skating there. It’s not like I can’t move Yakov. He’s not training anyone else.”

“You’d do that?” Yuuri asked, and Victor frowned, pressing close to kiss his cheek. 

“Of course,” Victor said. “I mean we have a year to figure it out, but I want to skate and I can do that as long as there’s a rink. I need you beside me to succeed after all.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, his eyes filling with tears. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Victor agreed, and then he kissed Yuuri again. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Yuuri agreed once they pulled back, and Victor grinned happily.

“We will,” he confirmed. “You’re too good for me to want to be without you.”

Yuuri felt exactly the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudosed, commented and yelled at me in different discord servers. You're all lovely <3.


End file.
